A Collection of Markiplier&OC One-Shots
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: 1: Hi! I'm Aisling McLoughin Fischbach, Mark's wife. I gotta tell you; Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are real. And I havta deal with both of them. 2: Dance with the Devil. Or Darkiplier. Whichever you prefer. Taking requests! NO LEMONS! : Rated for creep factor and violence, really. Mark/OC, with mentions of Septiishu (Sean and Wiishu)
1. My Messed Up Life (1)

**SO! I DON'T KNOW A WHOLE LOT ABOUT ANTISEPTICEYE AND DARKIPLIER, BUT I FIGURED I HAD ENOUGH FOR A STORY, SO HERE THIS IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS EXTRA HALLOWEEN GIFT! ALSO, I DON'T KNOW WHERE JACK/SEAN REALLY LIVES, LIKE IF HE'S IN AN APARTMENT OR SOMETHING. I BELIEVE IT'S JUST A NORMAL HOUSE, OKAY? AND MARKIMOO LIVES IN AN APARTMENT, ALRIGHT? IF EITHER GUY EVER READS THIS, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR WRITING ABOUT YOU LIKE THIS. I REALLY AM. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I REALLY DO. IT'S JUST THAT MY BRAIN CREATES OCS TO PAIR WITH MY FAVE CHARACTERS. THAT, AND I WANTED TO DABBLE IN HORROR/SUSPENSE STORIES AGAIN AFTER MY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S STORY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~Mrs SepticMarkiplite**

 _Why—what—who's calling me?_ I thought, grabbing my buzzing phone. I pressed the talk button and let it rest on my face as I laid back down.

" _...Aisling?_ " That voice...was that...

"Sean? What the bloody-" I said, sitting up, clutching the phone tightly in my hand, sleep driven from my mind.

" _Listen! I, uh, I, well..."_ I paled. He was only this nervous during these calls when...oh, Lord no! I swallowed.

"What'd _he_ do this time..?" I asked, fearing the answer. My brother could do terrible things...we both knew that, depending on...circumstances. So caught up in my conversation...I didn't notice my husband shifting beside me. He was awake, but listening intently.

" _I can't tell. And that's what scares me."_

"Me, too." I replied. "Where are you?" I whimpered, knowing that this, too, could very well be something I didn't want to hear.

" _Well...I haven't really moved. It's almost like he went for a run, and left me out by that tree I want to set up a tire swing under."_ I nodded. Okay. So, he hadn't moved my brother too far. Okay...that was probably good.

"Do you see anything different?" I asked, same as always with these kinda calls. Sean sighed.

" _Not really, which probably means he wasn't as active tonight or something._" I gulped. We both knew that was a false hope. _He_ was _always_ active. Too active, leaving a definite trail behind him. Sean gulped. _"I think I found his footprints. I'm gonna follow them."_ I scoffed.

"Because _that_ _'s_ a good idea. If you must, just...be careful." I tell him, though realistically, he's only in danger of another episode. Nothing major would happen, unless _he_ got into a fight or something.

" _Okay...nothing bad so far...whoa...he...there's a rabbit that looks like it's been—oh, no. It's been eaten by him. I recognize his mark."_

"Oh man! Geez...poor rabbit." Sean chuckles. Good. That means there wasn't anything like blood or gore, or Sean would be cussing up and running like a madman back inside.

" _Trust you to be concerned for a rabbit, Aisling. Okay...alright...there's nothing else. He just wanted to feed, apparently. I'm heading back inside. It's bloody freezing out here!"_ There's the sound of rapid footsteps. I smirk. Sean's always been a weeny when it comes to cold. I mean, I had a heat thing similar to Sean's cold weakness, but...it was ammo to use against my older brother. How could I not use it?

"You know, the offer still stands." I muse with a sudden yawn now that I knew Sean was out of danger. Sean sighed. I knew what he would say, but I was hoping that I was chipping his resolution down, bit by bit.

 _"NO. It's too dangerous!"_

"Sean...you're being ridiculous! I've taken self-defense classes for years now, you know!" I was not meaning to growl or get mad, but I had to do something! "I've helped you through this over the phone several times, but it's always _after_ the fact, and just imagine what I could do for you if I were-"

 _"No, Aisling. Absolutely not!" _I frowned, then sighed. This was the response every dang time I tried to get him to see sense. Suddenly, I heard Sean gasp, pant, and hack. Repeatedly. I gulped. I shouldn't have tempted fate...There was that faint hissing white noise I had learned to pick up on instantly. _"Aisling, hang up! NOW! PLEASE!"_ Sean pleaded, his voice raspy and weak from heaving. I couldn't. In this instance, curiosity was killing the cat. I hadn't done this before. I had always panicked and done what Sean told me the very few instances of this occurring. But that was when there was evidence of activity, such as blood in Sean's house, or (and this only happened once) there was a hand, laying out on Sean's porch. There was a trail of blood leading from the hand that Sean had never followed. He'd never dared. Then, the evilest, darkest laughter I'd ever heard came through my phone. It sent shivers up my spine. I licked my lips nervously. Sean gave one last groan, one last hack, and then... _"...Dia duit, Aisling."_ I shivered. Irish had always come naturally to me. He'd said hello. In Irish. That voice was so like Sean's, but with subtle differences you would never notice if you weren't close to Sean. This voice was cold and sinister, with an almost staticy undertone, like it was on an old television. I wondered what he looked like...

"Hello, Anti." I whispered, voice shaky and nervous, using the first name for the demon that came to mind. Why hadn't I hung up before now..? Why, oh why, hadn't I listened to Sean? I knew I'd done something wrong when I heard a growl from the other line.

 _"Na cuir glaoch ormgo! Is fuath liom an ainm sin! Is ainm dom Antisepticeye._ _Beidh tú tagairt a dhéanamh dom mar_ _."_ Antisepticeye was growling again, telling me his name and that I should only refer to him as Antiseticeye. Sensitive demon...

"Alright then." I heard a chuckle.

 _"Cailin cliste."_ (Translation: Smart girl.) More chuckles. _"_ _Bhí a fhios agam gur mhaith leat a dhéanamh ar an rogha ceart_ _."_ (I knew you'd make the right choice) Again, I swallowed. Antisepticeye was terrifying without trying. His terror was based on the fact that Sean was in there. Antisepticeye was as much a part of Sean as Sean is of him. And that's what scares me. Before, when he acted weird in his videos, it was all fake, just like my husband, Mark Fischbach. They were just doing it because they could, and they somewhat wanted to, and look where that got Sean now. Looking over his proverbial shoulder in the event of another attack from his own darkness. I've started to wonder if Sean's ignorance of the reality of Antisepticeye led to his darker side's current level of control. I also wonder if there's something Mark isn't telling me about the darkness inside himself...I'll have to watch out for that...

Most likely...they both are keeping things from me.

"Stop this. You bring Sean back, right now." I growl, suddenly angry with this demon. How dare he play these games with my brother?! How _dare_ he?!

Antisepticeye growls. I hear a POP, and feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump, and whirl around. My flame red hair flies in front of my face, and it revealed my husband, looking concerned beside me in the bed. I breath a sigh of relief. That POP was just Antisepticeye hanging up. Everything was alright again.

"You alright?" He asked. I sighed, running my hands over my face to calm myself.

"...I think so. I just...Sean called." Mark frowned.

"What's going on?" I sighed, hating having to lie. Especially to someone so wonderful, someone I loved so much.

"I just...Sean needs me in Ireland...and he doesn't want me to come up..." Mark groaned. I told myself it wasn't lying. I just wasn't giving out reasons for going to Ireland.

"Because of that Antisepticeye thing?" I gaped at him. How the cuss..?

"...How did you..?" Mark chuckled.

"Who do you think used to help him through the afttermath of those attacks before he started talking to you? I just told him that if anyone should know what is going on with him, it should be his own little sister, not just his best friend." I swear, every _single_ dang time I think, 'How can this guy get more perfect and amazing?'...this happens. Every time. I kissed Mark with ever fiber of my being. He was amazing!

"Thank you, babe." I breathed, leaning aginst his chest. "I freakin' love you, Mr. Fischbach." I whispered, voice more accented when I got emotional. Mark chuckled.

"And I am absolutely, unequivocally insane about you, Mrs. Fischbach." He replied. A whole four months (give or take) we had known each other, and we were still not over the fact that we were each other's lover and life. I was overcome, once again, with desire and raw passion.

Let's just say...it was a _fantastic_ example of marital bliss. ;)

=#=#=#=#=

The following morning, I woke up early, curled up with my head resting on my husband's bare chest. I found myself reliving our relationship, as usual, wondering how on God's Green Earth I had earned this amazing man.

It was a whirlwind adventure for me. I am still left stunned.

 _It was shortly after Mark had gone into...into grieving over his best friend, Daniel..._

 _I was in that bar for a slightly different reason. My greatest friend, Natalie, had moved away after college, to teach the less fortunate children around both America and the world. The more she could help, the better. And I was still missing her terribly. I was not there to get drunk, and certainly not over Natalie. I was just there to enjoy an ice-cold drink for a change..._

 _Until I saw that poor man, slumped over the bar, a bottle of whiskey beside him, swinging shots back like it was not a big deal. But I knew it was, whatever was the matter. I had almost forgotten about Daniel. I felt terrible for Mark and everyone that had been close to Daniel. My own problems seemed weak and puny by comparison as a huge fist of guit came crashing into my stomach._

 _However, when he flipped me off when I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, I frowned, wondering if this was even a good idea._

 _"Come on, man. I just wanna help." I said, sitting down despite Mark's drunken, slurred protests._

 _"I's not in the moods, gorgeous..." He hiccuped, shooting another shot-glass back. "I-hic-am about to-hic-attend a funeral f-fer...fer a...jes a great man." He broke down there and then. I helped him out to my car before either his liver gave out or he did. I took him home with me. he puked on my carpet, but I hardly cared. I was only concerned with making him_ _comfortable. I knew the hangover could be a real kicker most of the time. Sean had called me to get him through it most of the time. He was always...vocal, put it that way._

 _Anyway, things escalated quickly between Mark and I. It feels like mere weeks until we started dating, but it was really hardly a month. As anticipated, the Septiplier shippers and Mark worshipers weren't exactly welcoming of me, though the Mark worshipers seemed to back off once we uploaded enough reactions to comments hating on our relationship. Until Sean released a video officially introducing his own girlfriend, and repeating over and over that he was, in fact, straight, the Septiplier shippers were downright harsh to Mark and especially me. Then Mark did one similar, and the Septiplier shippers stopped openly hating on me and my brother's girlfriend. And then...Mark scooped me up, spinning me until I couldn't see straight, dangling a ring box out of his mouth (before putting me down to get the ring box open) during yet another charity live-stream._

 _"Aisling...I could never put the way I feel about you into words. And I know that's so overused, but I swear I mean it. I really do. You...you came stumbling into my life right when I needed someone the most, even if I couldn't see it sometimes. If you weren't there for me those rough first weeks...I may have starved myself. Or...or worse. It scares me to think about how far I'd have descended if I didn't have you there for me. I truly fear the worst, but now...now I know just how bad of a mistake that would have been. It would have done so much more harm than good to go down that road. I love you more than you will ever know, Aisling...And I hope you like the idea of hanging out for a long time yet." I smiled._

 _"You never do things the cliche way, do you?" Mark grinned like the child he still was. I loved his childishly wonderful spirit and personality._

 _"Nope!" I laughed, my heart racing, as I picked the ring up, slipping it on my finger with ease._

 _"Yes, Mark Edward Fischbach, I love the idea of 'hanging out for a long time yet'." Mark had never kissed me so vigorously before. We had to remind ourselves that we had an audience._

Naturally, Sean had to one-up Mark in defying the cliche proposals. He had his girlfriend solve all these clues and riddles to figure out that Jack wanted to propose the next time they saw each other, which would be at Pax, or something like that. I chuckle thinking that Sean was about to be married. I was first wed in the McLoughin Irish twins, and I was the _younger_ one! (yes, Sean and I are Irish twins. Poor ma...)

I chuckle thinking about it, letting my hand trace patterns on Mark's chest. He shifted, grunted, than slowly opened his eye. They lit up when he saw me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fischbach." He grinned, wrapping an arm lazily around me. I grinned right back at him.

"You know we can stop that. I know we're married. I love it, actually. I'm positively tipsy about it, to be honest."

"I know. I just...I love saying it. It sounds so perfect, doesn't it? Like...I dunno, but it's awesome!" I laugh.

"Cereal, or pancakes this morning?" I asked, sitting up a bit reluctantly, pulling my robe on. I could hear Mark sigh.

"I kinda want waffles." I smiled, leaning in and kissing Mark before heading down. I had them going in less than fifteen minutes. I had done this so many times in my life...I need no more practice and recipes. Just as the coffee finished brewing, I poured a mug as Mark came yawning into the kitchen. He was only wearing his boxers. I smiled as always when I saw the mustaches on it, remembering the Warfetache side of Mark. I wonder of Wilfred is another entity in and of itself inside my husband, or if he's purely all a figment of Mark's imagination to entertain his fanbase. Could be both, I suppose.

"Morning, hun." He yawned, sitting down with his mug, checking his videos for comments. I handed him a plate of finished waffles and syrup. He took it, smiling widely at me. I yawned, checking my reviews on Fan-Fiction. Nothing much. Just more favorites and follows, which means that people actually really like my absolute nerdiness. I was into Harry Potter and Hobbit stuff mainly, writing a saga for each to go through the movies and books together in a blend that made it a little more original in my eyes. People really seemed to enjoy my Ninja Turtles thing, as well, though that was less frequently updated, due to my busy life.

It was during the third response I was typing out when I realized that I had to puke, and I had to puke NOW. I managed just a shaky walk to the bathroom to avoid a lot of suspicion from my husband. I gulped. Could this be...

Ugh, this STICKS! I wiped my mouth off, and stood, feeling a bit better as the was flushed down the drain. I then looked at the pule, and nearly vomited again. No, wait, I did.

The sick was a disgusting green and blue sludge! It meant probably two things, or just one...

1.) I was going Septic or

2.) I am pregnant with Mark and I's baby. Or both. I took a deep breath and stood slowly. Mark knocked on the bathroom door.

"Aisling, you okay?" He then found that the knob was unlocked. I took a deep breath, as Mark entered. I managed a smile. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I nodded.

"Potentially, yes. I can't be certain though." I said, chuckling despite the scarier fact I now faced; probably going Septic. I was suddenly being spun around and around before being plopped down. Mark was hugging me, and I had no choice but to laugh in return. If i was indeed pregnant, I was so happy, but if I were going Septic, as well...I had no idea what to expect...for either scenario.

And I was unable to stop whatever happens...


	2. Dance with the Devil

**SO...I'M LETTING THIS STORY KIND OF BE RANDOM SCENES IN THIS UNIVERSE. YOU GUYS CAN REQUEST CETAIN THINGS ( _NO LEMONS!_ ) THAT YOU WISH TO READ. I'M GIVING YOU THE MEETING BETWEEN DARKIPLIER AND AISLING. TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE FIST ONE, WHEN MARK AND AISLING HAD RECENTLY STARTED DATING. **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS, MARK. OR SEAN. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I REALLY DO RESPECT YOU, AS WELL. IT'S JUST THAT MY STUID BRAIN WON'T LET ME WRITE ANYTHING WITH JUST A CHARACTER, PLAIN, WITHOUT ANY ROMANCE. I JUST CAN'T. IT'S STUPID, BUT I LOVE IT!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~MRS SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

When I woke up this morning, I had no idea what I was getting into. Me and Mark wanted to do another collab today to mark my 10,000 subs milestone. That, and we wanted to hang out together. It's been around two months since we met, and...now we're dating. This hardly seems real...and yet it is.

I wanted to surprise Mark and show up early.

"Mark? I'm here, babe!" I called, knocking politely. There was no answer. I tried the knob, and it was open. I entered, and the thing I immediately sensed was that Mark was nowhere on this floor. How did I know, you ask?

The screams ringing out from Mark's room gave me a pretty good indication. I burst in to find that Mark was convulsing on his bed, twitching and screaming in agony. It must have been my frazzled imagination, but...was that..smoke coming off Mark's skin?! I sprinted over, and starting shaking him.

"Mark?! MARK?!" I screamed, shaking him as he continued to claw at my arms, so hard blood started trickling out. I grimaced, but kept shaking. "It's me! It's Aisling! You're girlfriend! Calm down!" I cry, tears leaking out. He suddenly sat up, and our foreheads collided. I fell back, staggering and spluttering in agony. "OW! Geez, babe!" I moan, rubbing my forehead.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Aisling." Mark said, in a sinister voice that was icy and terrible. My heart skipped a beat as I really took in Mark's appearance. It was not Mark, but so similar...tilted, just to one side of Mark's normal appearance.

His skin was a sickly gray color, icy to the touch. The eyes were the worst. Pure black, with red pupils that almost seemed to glow with malevolent intent. The ears were now pointed and devilish. Piercings clattered as he tilted his head, smiling with crooked, pointed teeth. "Mwonga Jalmos?" He asked. I swallowed fearfully, backing into the desk behind me blindly. Not-Mark stepped right up to me, smiling cruelly, face not more than half a foot away. He enjoyed my squirming, that much was certain, as he placed his hands on either side of my head, keeping me here...

I licked my lips, pressing myself into the wall as much as possible.

"I-I-I don't speak that language, M-Mark." I squeaked. What was happening? What was wrong with Mark?! What I had said had some effect on the demonic personage in front of me. He growled, eyes narrowing to mainly red slits that were definitely glowing now...

" _Never call me that!_ " He screamed in anger, his voice booming and terrifying. _"I am Darkiplier! I would prefer to be called that!"_ He leaned in a little more. _"Do I make myself clear?"_ I nodded fearfully, not looking directly at him, my head tuned to the side. " _Look at me when I address you, Aisling!"_ He growled, right in my ear. My eyes snapped open, and involuntarily toward him. So this was real. Darkiplier was a reality.

And I was dating the host body. I licked my lips again. Darkiplier leaned in a little more, chuckling evilly. Then, a black mist came literally out of Mark's skin, swirling around me and Darkiplier. It seemed to be chuckling insanely, cackling in cruel delight. _"I want to play a game with you."_ It said, sinister cackle echoing around the room. I stiffened, frozen in terror. _"Hide-and-Seek. Now...run and hide. I promise a thirty second head-start."_ I let out an involuntary scream of terror and ran, heading toward the kitchen. Was it salt, or garlic that repelled demons? Regardless, I grabbed a knife from the wooden holder. I also grabbed the salt, thinking maybe that was effective against demons. I prayed it was as I then ducked into the cabinet with the pots and pans, careful not to make more noise than necessary as I forced myself inside. I didn't know how much time I had until Darkiplier hunted me down, but I prayed he wouldn't find me. I knew it was a vain hope; didn't demons have powers or something? Could he sense where I was? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and gulped, trying to breath silently. When I heard Darkiplier come into the kitchen, I fought off a scream. He walked slowly, deliberately drawing out the tension. I knew than that he definitely knew where I was...and wanted me to act irrationally in my panic. My self-defense classes had knocked that right out of me, though. I knew to stay still as long as possible. His footsteps ended right in front of the cabinet. I heard him crouch down...and slowly open the door. I threw a handful of salt right in his eyes. He screamed (a high, terrible scream that rang in my ears and will haunt my dreams) and stumbled back, wiping his eyes and growling in agony. I found I couldn't feel bad. He was a demon that wanted nothing but pain and misery. It's about time _he_ was the one in pain, right? His hand reached in again, groping blindly, and I stabbed at it with the knife I had grabbed. It sliced across his palm.

" _Stupid girl!"_ Darkiplier screeched, his voice once again booming as he dragged me out of the cabinet, and several body parts smashed into several pots and pans, knocking them over and spilling them all over the kitchen floor. I slammed my head into the fridge as Darkiplier tossed me aside. I could only sit there, my self-defense techniques forgotten as I clutched at my bruises, hissing in pain. Suddenly, Darkiplier grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. I felt his his blood and torn skin press against against my cheeks. His eyes blazed with fury, and it almost looked like the black part of those horrid eyes was cracking like glass, spreading the redness. _"Don't you get it?! Anything you do to me, you do to Mark! Is that what you want?!"_ He yanked my hair back, then slapped me hard across the face. I fell, gasping for air. _"Is it, **wench**?!" _

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath, but I shook my head jerkily. Of course it wasn't. I didn't want to use the salt in the first place, much less the knife, but it was the only way to get Darkiplier away from me. I just prayed that salt didn't affect Mark's vision. I teared up at the thought of Mark being blind or worse, rubbing at my now torn lip and bruise collection. Suddenly, Darkiplier clutched at first his chest, then his head and fell to his knees, screeching more horridly than ever in pure agony as he clutched at his hair. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. Pure shadow seeped out of Mark's skin, and I suddenly knew what I had to do. I grabbed the salt dispenser, and poured it all over the inky smoke. I heard the screeching again, but this time, underneath it all...there was Mark's scream! I poured more on, praying it wouldn't hurt Mark somehow, as my eardrums rang with screeches and screams too horrid to describe. I sat there, panting heavily, wondering what the heck was going on, when the darkness completely drained away. Mark lay collapsed and unconscious on the floor. I swallowed, tentatively approaching him, and gently poking his side. He shifted. I scooted back, holding the knife ready, lest Darkiplier take over again. Mark groaned again, and this time, it really was only Mark. He was back! My breath caught and I went in for a hug, the knife clattering to the floor. Mark was stunned as he wrapped his arms dazedly around me.

"A-Aisling?" He whispered. His voice trembled and shook fearfully. "What...oh...oh..." He breathed, then pushed me away, scrambling back into a corner of the room. His arms wrapped around his knees and I could hear sobs from here. "I-I...I meant to t-tell you-hic-about...about Darkiplier. I really meant to. But...I never c-could-hic-because I didn't wa-want to-hic-push you away. I never should have let this happen!" I blinked. How could Mark blame himself for this?!

"Mark...please. It's alright. You were not in control of yourself. You didn't know what you were doing. It was all Darkiplier. It's fine. Really." Mark shook his head so hard, I feared he'd get whiplash.

"It's NOT! I could have _killed_ you! This isn't _fine_! Geez...I don't know why you're even still here. Please...just go. You're better off out of my screwed up life, anyway..." There was such a note of depression in his voice, such a resignation to his posture...I started crying again. I came over, and tried to hug Mark, to let him know I still loved him, no matter what, when Mark merely shoved me aside again, and crawled to another corner. "No, no, no! You don't get it! This won't end! Salt only weakens Darkiplier. It doesn't destroy him!" I somehow smiled, pointedly ignoring the pain of doing so in my torn lip. Mark was too sweet. He literally could not be more perfect. "I can't let you be put in danger by being with me, Aisling." That dropped the smile. Before he could say anything else, I chuckled.

"And I'll be there with some salt every time he comes out." Mark didn't get the lightness to my voice. He shook his head vigorously, still refusing to look me in the eyes. "No, Mark. Listen to me; I'm fine! No, don't say anything!" I said as Mark's head snapped to and his mouth opened to reply. "I love you, Mark. I do. Really and truly. And now...I just know more about you. It's fine! I'm fine with it. I know about Darkiplier. I know what he can do." I took a deep breath. I knew I wanted to be with him, even now. There was no doubt. Mark's eyes shone with bewilderment and confusion. I could tell that Mark was facing an internal struggle, a war raged behind those brown eyes.

"And...and you still want me?" He asked, barely above a whisper, voice soft and utterly confused. I gave him a kiss, slow and meaningful. This time, there was no backing into another corner for Mark. I saw to that by wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"Of bloody course, Mark. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I love you. I'm not going anywhere." I promised. "I would rather do that a thousand more times than lose you." I meant every word. We stayed in our hug for several minutes. Nothing much else needed to be said.

"You...really mean it?" I hated how akin to a scared child he sounded. It was as if I were his boon, his savior. I knew then that I could never leave him, even if Darkiplier wanted me dead and repeatedly tried. I knew how to defend myself. I could at least get away and grab the salt before he tried anything. I hoped I could, anyway.

"Of course, Mark. I'd never leave you." Mark squeezed me tighter and I knew, he was my lifeline as I was his.

Nothing would ever change that.


	3. My Messed Up Life(2)Question for You

**I LITERALLY WENT TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE VARIOUS LANGUAGES I'VE BEEN USING. SO, IF THE TRANSLATIONS ARE RUBBISH, THAT'S WHY, K?** **ANYWAY, I DIDN'T INCLUDE THE TRANSLATIONS FOR THE KOREAN (YES, THAT WAS KOREAN) I WAS USING LAST TIME, IT IS BECAUSE AISLING DIDN'T KNOW THE LANGUAGE.** **SO! HE SAID 'HELLO AISLING. SOMETHING WRONG?'. AND THEN SWTICHED TO ENGLISH IN A DEMONIC TONE, HENCE THE ITALICS. I'M CLEVER LIKE THAT. ^.^** **JK, BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **OH, AND TO THE GUEST THAT ASKED FOR A LEMON...I LITERALLY _JUST_ SAID I WON'T DO LEMONS! SO...I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: I WILL _ABSOLUTELY NOT_ WRITE LEMONS OR SMUT! I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT SUBJECT MATTER, SO I WON'T WRITE IT. THANK YOU. SORRY IF THIS IS KR JUST MESSING WITH ME.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~MRS. SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

The following weeks were the greatest and the worst. Turns out, I _was_ pregnant. And probably going Septic, as well. I had so many fears and questions. Like...

Would the baby be Septic, as well? Was I even going Septic in the first place? And, most importantly, I wanted to know how going Septic would affect the baby.

Other than that, weird cravings weren't that common. I just usually wanted ice cream at three in the morning, and chewable vitamins during the day. Mark had to stop me eating them like candies. So I took a women's vitamin with dinner instead of more chewables. I also tended to favor pickles with cheddar and ham for lunch. Also Dr. Pepper. Lots of Dr. Pepper. Writing became more emotional for me, what with all those hormones raging around. Any and all comments got me all in a tizzy that they actually commented. I felt weird, as well, and I don't think it's pregnancy stuff. I've been feeling...low. And crappy in general. I suppose being in fear of puking every morning, and not knowing how you'll react to something because of stupid hormones does that to you. I just can't believe I have about nine months left of this. I now know what my friends who have already gotten married and have had kids went through. But was it ever like _this_? Naturally, I had called Sean first thing after I found out that I was preggers and probably going Septic, as well. It had gone something like this:

"Sean...how did you know you were going Septic?" Sean hummed.

" _You think you are?"_ He asked. I swallowed. Mark was recording. No matter what, I couldn't be too loud. He says the walls are thinner than I'd think. I didn't need everyone worrying about me, not when they were still recovering (though not that they'd ever admit it) from Daniel's death. I am, too, after seeing how it affected teh Cyndago channel, and how it affected Mark, who had befriended all of those men, and did so much to make every one of them feel comfortable and loved (as is his nature)

"I don't know, Sean. That's why I'm calling. I puked up sickly green sludge a day ago." Sean sighed.

" _That doesn't necessarily mean you're going Septic, Aisling. It may be that you puked up the Septic, and can't go Septic because there's no more Septic in you."_ I nodded.

"Makes sense. So...I could be going Septic, or my body could be ejecting the Septic?" I could hear Sean thinking.

" _Yeah. It could go either way. Just...be prepared."_ I swallowed.

"Uh...how? How can I prepare to go Septic? Warn everyone I might go homicidal from time to time?" I sighed. "Or just...I dunno, Sean. What do I do?" I think Sean could tell that I was dead serious about this, because he took his time thinking of a reply.

" _...Well...What I did do was tell someone; Mark. He said that I should talk to him whenever I felt weird or after I'd blacked out, because I didn't know what the_ **(insert explicit word here)** _was goin' on. What I did know was that I had to tell someone. I had to let it out, open up with someone about it. Then, he convinced me to bring you in. I only text Mark now, unless I forgot, which means the only way he knows would be if you told him about it. Do you?"_

"Now I do. I didn't know if he knew that Antisepticeye was real or not, so...I just told him that my fan-fictions hadn't gotten much attention lately. Which is sorta true. They aren't getting as many reviews anymore, which is sad, cus I love writing responses to them."

" _That's...unfortunate, but seriously, sis. Be careful. Let me know of any and all changes, like in mood and stuff. I wanna know everything, no matter what it is, alright?"_

"Okay, bro. You, too. We'll keep each other up to date, and all that. We still on for Thanksgiving, at least?" Sean sighed. I had been badgering him about either him coming to the US, or us getting to come over to Ireland for holidays and stuff.

 _"...Yes, if you still want to come up by then."_

"Of freaking course I would! I've been trying for this long, haven't I?" He'd finally agreed, mainly (I think) because of his girlfriend—excuse me, soon-to-be-fiance. I'd flooded her phone with grateful texts until she told me just make sure that Mark and I have a great time when we came. We told her we'd surprise Sean by showing up the day before Halloween, which was technically a holiday anyway. She'd responded with an enthusiastic 'Yes!' "See yeh then, bro."

 _"Stay safe, Aisling."_

"I plan on it, Sean. I really do." I said. "Can't wait to see you! LOVE you!"

 _"I FREAKING LOVE YOU, TOO!"_ Sean replied, before ending the call. I laughed. Classic Sean. Loud-Mouth at the best of times, arse at others.

Turns out, we'd regret the surprise Halloween visit. But that's for another time, perhaps. For right now...I need to find out why Mark and his housemates have been screaming and laughing.

Huh...they're playing with Photo-Booth in an ice-bath. With Mark's record...it was a miracle that he hadn't dropped the iPad into the bath.

"Just don't drop the iPad again, dear." I call, heading out to get more ham and cheddar, sandwiching them between Saltine crackers. I was addicted to this miracle from above. Mark grinned and stood, wrapping an offered towel around his soaking clothes and sprinting over.

"There's my Momiplier!" He cried happily. I giggled, backing up slightly, pressing my self against the counter.

"Mark, I swear...if you lay one finger on me-MARK!" He hugged me, spinning me around and pinning my arms to my sides. I was laughing and shivering. "Babe, you're freezing! LET. ME. GO!" I screeched. Okay...I may also have a tendency to avoid cold, if at all possible. Mark put me down and I moved into a sunlit patch of kitchen. "And I'm not your Mom." Mark grinned.

"In a way, yes." I blushed.

"MARK! Not in front of the children!" I squeaked, looking overly shocked and horrified, pointing toward the guys still taking down the equipment they'd been using with one hand, the other rubbing my stomach. Not that the guys saw that. They halted immediately to glare playfully at me. I stuck my tongue at them. "Oh, come on! You guys act the part most of the time. Why not make it official?"

"Right back at yah, Aisling." Ryan muttered. The others all gave returns, as well. I laughed. It was great to relax again.

 **THIS IS KIND OF A TEASER/TRAILER FOR AN IDEA I WANT TO WRITE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE THE HALLOWEEN VISIT TO IRELAND OR NOT. PLEASE..? I'D LOVE TO WRITE IT, AND WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED IN READING IT. OH, AND THE REASON FOR THE CHANGE IN DATES IS SO THAT THIS STORY IS NOT SO FAR IN THE FUTURE. BECAUSE...AISLING MET MARK, UH...LET'S SAY A DAY AFTER THE 'LOST A FRIEND' VIDEO WAS POSTED. SO THAT MEANS THAT IN A MONTH THEY WERE DATING, OR WHENEVER HE GOT BACK FROM OHIO. THAT'D BE AROUND THANKSGIVING THIS YEAR, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THEN...THEY GET MARRIED A MONTH OR SO AFTER THAT...PUTTING THIS AT CHRISTMAS TIME. AND THEN THE WHOLE 'SIX MONTHS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER' THING PUTS IT EVEN FURTHER IN THE FUTURE. I KNOW THE HALLOWEEN THING IS GONNA HAVTA BE IN THE FUTURE, BUT I'M OKAY WITH THAT, JUST NOT HAVING THE WHOLE PREMISE OF 'MY MESSED UP LIFE' BE IN THE FUTURE. GET ME?**


	4. Meant to Be (Soulmates AU)

**SO THIS IS BASED ON A PIN I FOUND LITERALLY THIS MORNING (12/22/15). IT WAS BASICALLY TELLING SNIPPETS ABOUT EVERYONE HAVING A TIMER ON THEIR WRISTS THAT COUNTS DOWN UNTIL YOU MEET YOUR SOULMATE. IT WAS REALLY COOL, AND SO...MY BRAIN MADE ME WRITE THIS. NO SHAME! OBVI, BUT THIS IS AN AU FOR THIS UNIVERSE.**

 **GOD BLESS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **~MRS. SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

They told me that the timer attached to my wrist meant something incredibly special. It meant that I only had 1 hour, and 15 and a half minutes left until I met my soul-mate. I wasn't nervous. I was actually quite calm. I knew that it would all happen as it was meant to. There was nothing I could do about whatever would happen. I sighed as I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and slipped into a sweater dress. It was getting a bit colder at night, and I had no intention of being cold tonight.

=#=#=#=#= Mark

How could this have happened? Daniel...if I could ask you one thing...it would be 'what did we do wrong?'. What did we do to you that put you so far down the rabbit hole, you killed yourself? Did you mean to go through with it, or had you always meant to live? Were we supposed to be able to save you from yourself? If so...we failed miserably. We tried so hard to get you to the hospital in time, but...we still failed. You still died. And now we're left with the guilt and shame of having failed such a close friend. I can't help but think that if we had only talked more (although we talked so often), you wouldn't have died. But maybe that's not true. Maybe this was meant to happen.

The saddest part was...you only had a month left on your timer. If you could have hung on, your life would have gotten so much better. You would have found your soulmate and then you'd be happy.

But instead, you left this world for a hopefully better one, though I've never really thought about that kinda thing before.

So here I am, wondering around in the darkness you left us in, wondering what we did wrong. Alcohol doesn't help. It really only makes the pain vanish for a few hours, tops, but...I can't seem to stop myself from taking another shot. It doesn't help anything, but...I still do it.

=#=#=#=#= OC

I thought I could handle it. I thought I could play it cool.

It wasn't until I pulled up to some bar from some reason, though, that I actually almost had a panic attack.

What if I missed my soulmate? What if I didn't have one, and my timer was counting down until I died or something? I mean, who'd be Paired with me, anyway? I have an Early Education degree and a Fan-fiction account. And that's pretty much it. I don't really even have a job. I was still looking. I had decided that I may as well go out on the town while I remembered my dear friend, Natalie. She's dearly missed.

She's not dead, though. She's just...in some other country, teaching children around the globe. I wanted to be able to have a drink with her, and she'd know when my mate appeared just by looking at him. She's great like that. Maybe we'd meet our mates together, I'd thought.

But no. I'll have to call her and tell her how it went. I feel awful that I never asked when hers was going to deactivate. We'd kind of just glossed right over that. No need to make others jealous if you meet your mate long before your friend. It was common courtesy. But Natalie insists on hearing every detail about the Meeting once it had happened. I sat down heavily at the bar, and ordered a beer. Samuel Adams held a special place in my heart. Don't know why. It just does.

A hiccup beside me alerts me to the drunken man a few stools down, and then...something tells me to talk to him. Something was dreadfully familiar about him. That pink hair...that flannel shirt...those glasses...no way. What was Markiplier doing...oh. His last video. Of course.

=#=#=#=#= Mark

The alcohol was kicking in, and with my condition, it's slamming me hard.

That's the point of my being here, anyway. To get drunk, be blissfully ignorant of the world for a while, forget the pain.

So far, it sucks. It's not working. My condition's making drinking painful, and so it merely adds a layer or torture. It doesn't numb anything. It's pointless, but I can't seem to stop.

I hiccup from crying and drunkenness as I pour another shot, ignoring the look the bartender gives me before some lady sits down a few stools away, ordering a beer. She seems nice. I happened to glance down at my wrist. I blink. The timer says '30sc Remaining' in a clear, bold print. The woman swigs her beer, and glances over at me, pain flickering in her eyes as she takes me in. I huff, and take another shot. Why can't I stop?

=#=#=#=#= OC

Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered the pain so vivid in Mark's eyes as he described Daniel, and talked about leaving for Cincinnati. I could only assume that he was leaving for Ohio in the morning. I sighed, and took another swig of my beer before I felt the sudden urge to talk to Mark. I tried so hard to ignore it, but it almost seemed like my body suddenly disobeyed my head.

I had no right to even dare to think about talking to Markiplier. Certainly not when he was in this state. It wasn't right, and yet...I tapped his shoulder. He took a split second glance over his shoulder, then flipped me off before turning back to his whiskey bottle. His hands shook as he poured another shot. I sighed. This was depressing. I needed to help him out. I swallowed, sitting down.

"Come on, man. I'm just trying to help." I grumble without thinking. How bloody cliché. Geez, what's wrong with me?

Then, I feel something detach from my wrist, and clatter to the floor.

=#=#=#=#= Mark

The lady taps my shoulder, looking at me with pity and concern in her eyes. I huff irritably. I don't need pity. I just need to be alone. I shouldn't be here, anyway. I need to get home. I need to text Wade...tell him where I am, ask him to pick me up.

The woman's still here. I flip her off to discourage her. I don't need company, and I don't need any more pitying glances. She huffs, and sits down anyway. Stubborn girl. Don't know when to quit...

"Come on, man, I'm only trying to help." She grumbles, crossing her arms. The sound of something clattering to the floor rings in my ears. I blink, hardly registering the fact that I now hold my detached timer in my hands. Or the fact that the woman holds hers in her own hand.

=#=#=#=#= OC

'Mark Edward Fischbach'. That's the name left behind on my skin in permanent black ink as I dazedly pick up my timer. I blink. There must be some mistake. There's no way...and yet...I'd had my usual check-ups on my timer, and it was always fine. My heart skipped a beat. I looked up to find that Mark had the same face as I did. He was just as confused as me. Our eyes met. We looked away at the same time, a thousand emotions and thoughts flicking through our heads. I focus on the beer I'd brought over, on the counter in front of me, anything but the man beside me. I wasn't ready.

"...I'm going to get you home." I whisper, still not looking Mark directly in the eye. I swallowed. This was the guy I was destined to be with? I mean, I've been watching him for awhile, but I guess the timer only stops once you meet in the flesh. Now that I had, I felt oddly calm. I knew I needed him, and he needed me, but this didn't seem like the right way to do this. I wanted to meet normally, without the pressure of knowing you were meant to be together. I'd rather feel that I could be with him forever. I'd rather meet him, go on dates, and discover more and more about him that I found attractive, or unattractive and choose to stay anyway. I mean, I could still do that, and I will, obviously, but...not like this. This was forced. I'd rather fall for him naturally than because a clock said I was going to. But it was the way things were. No choice.

"You are not." He replied, slurring slightly.

"Not like that. I just meant that I need to drive you home. You're far too hammered to even be thinking about driving. Come on." I said, slipping my arm under Mark's and heaving him up. I walked with him out to the car, and settled him in. The drive was silent and awkward. We both knew we were fated to be together, but...we'd only just met. I suppose that's how everyone is at first, but still. I helped him inside and to the bathroom, making a cot for him in a few minutes as he bent and hurled in the hallway. I sighed. Just great. Guy can't help it, though. It's how anyone reacts to alcohol. He got to the bathroom before he hurled again. I cleaned the puke up as best I could, trying not to get the vomit all over me.

"So...you're Aisling McLoughlin, huh?" Came Mark's voice from behind me as I threw the bag with the paper towels I'd used away. He was leaning against the doorway, looking green around the gills. I straightened. Suddenly, I felt exposed and shy.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. You need rest now, though. We can talk in the morning." It was a testament to Mark's condition that he had no rebuttal and sank into the cot I'd made without further ado. I swallowed, and moved to my bedroom, slipping into my pajamas and crawling into bed with a sigh. Mark slept in the attached bathroom, so brushing my teeth was slightly awkward.

"...goodight, Aisling." He whispered. I hardly heard it at all. I swallowed.

"Goodnight, Mark." I said, nearly letting my eyes slip close. Then, a thought occurred to me. "...Wait...did you let anyone know that I, uh, drove you home?" I said, nearly saying 'took you home'. What a mistake that would have been, eh? I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of Mark's life.

This was standard after a Meeting. The couple would be given information about their mate in dreams. There wasn't much new for me, though. Like I said, I watched his channel regularly.

=#=#=#=#=

The next morning, it shocked me for a second that there was someone in my bathroom. He was in the shower. I sighed. Probably good for him. I need one, too. I waited on my bed, painfully aware that my pajamas consisted of a handmade Warfestache tank top with black Spandex shorts. Natalie had made me the shirt, and I'd loved it, never thinking I'd ever meet Markiplier, much less...getting Paired with him?

I was so lost in thoughts, I never noticed that Mark got out of the shower. I blinked, it seemed, and found that Mark was standing in my doorway, towel the only fabric on him. He clutched it nervously. I blushed furiously, clapping a hand over my face.

"...I just realized that I don't have any clothes here besides the ones I was wearing yesterday...heh...and those I've worn since..." He swallowed, looking down. I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond. Then, out of nowhere, an idea occurred to me.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked. "There's a McDonald's just down the street." Mark smiled through his blushing cheeks and glistening eyes. I smiled back. Maybe...this'd work out just fine.

 **SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING. IT NEEDED TO END SOMETIME. LET ME KNOW IF Y'ALL WANT MORE OF THIS STORY.**


	5. Meant to Be (2)

**HERE IS THE SECOND PART OF 'MEANT TO BE'. I HAVE A CHRISTMAS-THEMED AISILIER THING IN THE WORKS. I HOPE TO POST IT LATER TODAY, AS A SORT OF NEW YEARS PRESENT. SO HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **~MRS. SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

The drive was mostly silent. I drove again, because who knew how hungover Mark was, and I didn't need any trouble with cops today. Mark suddenly gasped and looked directly into my eyes. The car was stopped at a red traffic-light, so I held his gaze.

"...We're a Pair. You and me..." He whispered, voice low and awestruck. I sighed heavily, knowing precisely how Mark felt. It was all so sudden...so unexpected.

"Yeah...I know how you feel, Mark. I'm still in shock. I mean, I've watched your channel for a while, and I consider myself a big fan and all, but I would have never guessed that we'd be...Paired." Mark nodded. Then, he smirked. He broke that entrancing gaze of his.

"The light's green, Aisling. You should go before people get mad." There was a flatness and tiny note of depression to his voice that deflated the quip pretty quickly. Nevertheless, I smiled. He gave me a half-hearted smile in return. I loved that smile. It meant I was helping somehow. I didn't really know what I was doing that helped, but I knew I couldn't stop. I didn't even know how to not do myself, even if Mark found me odd. Which he probably will, but...I do believe we can make this work. We wouldn't be Paired if we couldn't stand each other, would we?

We sat in a corner booth, away from the other costumers and just chatted for a while before a waiter came over. He seemed to just...understand why we were there. He smiled at us.

"What can I get you two?"

"20 count Chicken McNuggets with small fries and a medium drink." Mark thought for a moment.

"I'll have a Big Mac with fries and a medium drink." The waiter (Chris, his nametag said) nodded.

"Forgive me for prying, but...Post-Meeting meal?" In synch, we blushed. We both were still getting used to being Paired with each other.

"Yeah...just yesterday." Mark muttered, voice slightly husky with embarrassment. Chris smiled.

"Me, too. I met her here, actually. This is her second day. It's a great feeling, isn't it?" Chris had the BIGGEST smile I've ever seen on his face, sneaking a glance over his shoulder at a brunette behind the counter, assisting an elderly couple. She grinned back at Chris.

I managed a smile. This feeling was foreign, it was weird, but it was also the best feeling in the world. Mark swallowed.

"You have no idea." Chris smiled and with a goodbye and good luck left to get our food. Mark and I headed to the drink machines for Dr. Pepper. We laughed at each other's choice.

"It's awesome!" We said together. Then giggled. I loved his giggle. I'd heard it so many times, especially in the couple of Reading Your Comments vids he'd posted.

"I like your laugh, Aisling." Mark suddenly mused.

"Same." I replied. We blushed slightly, and returned to our booth in silence, comfortable and caring. We sighed and ate in silence. I checked my e-mail and found that yet another review was posted to my Harry Potter story. It was just a collection of scenes featuring the OC I'd created and Seamus Finnagin. Everyone loved them, though there was one person who persisted in asking that I write a lemon. I constantly refused in Private Messages. It was getting highly on my nerves, though. Thankfully, he hadn't reviewed for about a week, so I was still in a good mood. I glanced up to find Mark on his phone. A text popped up on my phone. It was from an unknown number.

 _Whatcha doin', gorgeous?_ I smiled, knowing it was Mark, somehow, although...how he had gotten my phone number, I have no idea.

 **Nothin', handsome. Checking E-Mail and such.** Why I wasn't saying this out loud was added to my list of things I didn't comprehend.

 _Wanna talk in person? :(_

 **Not really :3**

He sent me a raging emoji in reply. I laughed a little. Mark was so sweet and funny, even when he wasn't really meaning to be. I added his number in as ICE: Mate before locking my phone. I smiled at him and he seemed nervous as he wiped his hands down his pants leg.

"A-Aisling...I'd like you to come with me." I blinked. It took a second to register. Was Mark saying what I think he was saying?

"Huh?" There's no way he said that...right?

"I'd like you to come with me to Cincinnati. For...for the...the, uh..." He swallowed hard, his head dipping down in some emotion I couldn't read. I felt my heart kick into overdrive. What? Was Mark being serious right now? He wanted me to intrude on something like _that_? I swallowed.

"Are you sure?" Mark nodded, still not looking up.

"Positive. After all, you are my Mate, and...well, I think you should meet my family and friends, and all. I understand if you don't want to. I just...well..." It was clear what he was meaning. _I need you there with me. I'm not sure I can handle it by myself._ I was humbled. He really wanted-no, _needed_ for me to come. For some reason. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Tom would _kill_ me if I didn't bring my Mate at the _first_ opportunity. And my mom. And my Stepmom." He went on, voice low and tentative, though there was a valiant effort at humor underlaying the sentence. If this was what he really wanted...I'd go. Obviously.

"...Mark...are you serious about this?"

"I told you before, Aisling." Mark said, sounding more and more certain and...like Mark, really. "My family would kill me if I didn't bring you." I somehow smiled. This was for real. This was happening. I need to get used to this at some point.

"Then...I'd love to." Mark's head shot up to look at me, then back down again, shyly.

"You don't have to, if you really don't want to."

"I want to. I really do, Mark." Mark smiled warmly at me, eyes glistening when he finally looked up.

"Thank you, Aisling. Truly." I beamed back at him. "This...means more than you know..." I think I can pick up subtext, Mark. I smiled again, reaching forward and taking his hand.

"Then I'm happy to go, Mark. I want to help in any way I can." I promised, meaning it. Every word. Mark gave me one of his famous lop-sided grins.

"Good. Thank you, Aisling." His face fell again. I knew it would, but nevertheless, I already missed the smile. "This whole thing...our Meeting...it's all been so fast, and I just...need to adjust to the changes." I nodded.

"And this is how you do that, huh?" Mark nodded.

"I'm an immersive kinda person. If there's something I need to get used to, I just kind of completely drown myself in it until it's normal for me." I smiled.

"Let's hope you don't drown yourself in deaths, huh?" Mark exhaled slowly, staring off into space.

"Yeah...I hope so, Aisling." His eyes glistened, and I knew I'd screwed up. I took Mark's hand again.

"Mark...I'm really sorry...I screwed up. I shouldn't have-" Mark's finger to my lips silenced me. I blushed at the contact slightly.

"Aisling...it's fine." He whispered, voice steady. "I just...it's still raw. It's nothing you did." He sighed. "Don't ever beat yourself up about stuff like this, alright?" I smiled, moving Mark's finger away.

"Alright, Mark."

=#=#=#=#=

Cincinnati was GORGEOUS! Mark and I landed, no problem, and were picked up by Tom, who cocked a brow at me, and I shifted from foot to foot, nervously chewing my lips. How was Mark supposed to explain my presence? 'Yeah...I was getting drunk in a bar, and this girl tapped my shoulder. As soon as she started talking to me, her timer disengaged, and so we're Mates. Her name's Aisling, and I basically dragged her out here, cus she's too nice to say no.'? I mean, this has _got_ to be awkward for poor Mark, right? He just gave his brother a warm hug, and a cocky grin before turning to me, and casually slinging his arm around my shoulder, like we'd known each other more than, like, a day. I attempted to hide my nervous wriggling and pink cheeks.

"Hey, Tom! Great to see you! Oh, this is Aisling, my Mate." He placed an emphasis on 'Mate' that made me blush, pressing me a little closer to him. He was declaring that I was his, and he was mine. I was honestly still shocked about this whole thing. I waved nervously.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Tom. Mark here was fairly persistent that I come." I said, voice dropping into awkward waters the longer I spoke. Now that it was done, and I was here...I felt incredibly awkward and uncertain. Tom nodded.

"Well then. Here we go, huh?" We shook hands. "You know you two will have to share a bed, right?" I flushed. Oh, boy. Mark nodded.

"Not a problem, Tom. I, uh, right Aisling?" He smiled down at me genuinely. I flushed again.

"Well...it wouldn't really be a problem, except that...I've never shared a bed with any male before." I blushed. "Not that I think Mark is like _that_ , but...I just..." I trailed off, smacking my forehead. Mark's arm tightened slightly, reminding me not to beat myself up anymore. I took a breath. "Sorry." Tom chuckled.

"That's great, because we Fischbachs don't think premarital sex should be a thing, even if it is with your Mate." I breathed a sigh of relief, trying to deafen it.

"Oh. Cool. Me, neither." Mark turned me around so I could look him in the eyes. We were around the same height, so it wasn't difficult.

"Aisling...I'd never do anything intentionally that would make you uncomfortable. If I do do something that doesn't agree with you, tell me, alright?" I smiled at him warmly. I loved him more and more every day. And it was the best feeling in the entire world.

"Alright, Mark." I hugged him. "Thank you." Tom cleared his throat.

"Now, lovebirds, I think it's time to get home." Mark sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go." It was awkward enough as it was. No need to make it more so. We piled into the car, Mark being a lovable gentleman and giving me the front seat, and the drive began. It seems with the Fischbachs, drives are silent and awkward.

"So..." Tom started, and the awkward increased. "How'd you guys meet?" I flushed, recalling the slightly less-than-acceptable circumstances I'd found Mark in. I decided to take this one, seeing as Mark had taken a 'bullet' for me with the whole introduction thing.

"Uh...well, I was at a bar for just a nice, cold Sam Adams, and Mark was...well...you can imagine why he was there." I said, clearing my throat, reaching forward to put a hand on Mark's shoulder for reassurance as he slid inches down his seat. "Anyway, I just kind of felt the irresistible urge to talk to him, even though I had never met him, and he'd only find me weird, which he probably did." I said, trying to avoid mentioning how hammered Mark had been. Something told me I'd better not. And I usually follow my gut on things like this. "He ended up flipping me off, and so I sat down anyway, and, uh, I saw he was kind of hammered, so I, um, drove him home. He heaved on my carpet while I made a pallet for him in the bathroom, and the next morning I took him to McDonalds for brunch, as we'd both slept in pretty late, and...yeah. While we ate, he asked me to come here with him." I then smiled. "And how could I have said no to that face?" I said in a manner with which I sometimes talk to babies, for added humor, squeezing Mark's shoulder good-naturedly. Didn't really work. Mark was stiff as a board, and Tom refused to loosen up, either, knuckles practically glowing white on the steering wheel.

"...We talked about this, Mark." Was all Tom said. Mark flinched. I had yet to move my hand. I let my eyes rove between Mark and Tom, trying to fit the pieces together. It was clear that Mark's alcohol consumption was something frowned upon in this family. Good. Even though my family was Irish, born and bred, that didn't mean we didn't like to get drunk every night, or really at any point. We enjoy a nice beer with dinner or wine with dessert, nothing more, nothing less. "You _know_ you can't handle alcohol well, Mark." There was something not being said aloud between the brothers, and I suddenly wanted to know what it was. Badly.

"...I know." Mark's voice was breaking and trembling. He was ashamed of his actions, that much was certain. "But can you blame me?" I certainly couldn't. Tom sighed.

"Look, I know you're hurting. I am, too. But that-"

"Spare me, Tom. I've heard it before." Came Mark's moody interjection. He leaned against the window in a straight-out-of-a-movie fashion, watching the scenery without taking a single thing in. He just couldn't bear to look at us. Not when he hated himself. I sighed, squeezing Mark's shoulder again.

"Mark...You made a mistake, yes, going to that bar. But I hate to see you beat yourself up about this, alright?" I said, using the same thing Mark had on me in McDonald's, right down to 'alright?'. Mark sighed, finally looking into the rear-view mirror to smirk half-heartedly at me. I smirked back.

"Alright, Aisling." _This_ was why I knew, deep down, that this would work. That we were actually Soul-Mates, and not just because a clock stopped when I talked to him. We were each other's other half.

For better or worse.

 **SO! THIS WAS AN IDEA I HAD ROLLING AROUND FOR BOTH UNIVERSES, BUT I FIGURED IT MIGHT BE MORE ACCEPTABLE FOR A 'PAIR' IN MY SOULMATES!AU TO GO TO A SOCIAL FUNCTION (ALBEIT A TRAGIC, HORRIBLE ONE) TOGETHER SO SHORTLY AFTER MEETING THAN IN REALITY. SO THAT'S WHY I DID IT HERE, AND NOT IN THE REAL WORLD, KAY? I'M KINDA MODELING TOM ON HOW I FEEL AN OLDER BROTHER WOULD REACT TO HEARING THEIR LITTLE BRO HAS GONE DOWN THE 'DRINKING-TO-DEAL-WITH-GRIEF' ROUTE. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	6. An Aisliplier Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HERE'S A GIFT TO Y'ALL! IT'S AN AISLIPLIER CHRISTMAS! I LOVE WRITING THIS. I SHOULD PROBABLY GET TO WRITING MY OTHER STORIES, BUT...HEH. I WANNA WRITE THIS! THIS IS SSSOOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **~MRS. SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

The waking up was the hardest part. It happened at, like, 5:00am.

That didn't make me the happiest person in the world. Mark shaking me was the first thing I was aware of.

"Babe...babe...it's CHRISTMAS!" He shout-whispered. I groaned, burrowing my face into my pillow.

"No."

"How can you say no? It's freaking Christmas!"

"Babe...it's five."

"So?" I rolled my eyes. May as well just get up. I sat up and managed to smile at the child-like grin on my husband's face. I giggled at the mastery of floofy hairstyles Mark possessed. It was awe-inspiring. I'd tried many times to mimic it, but nothing compared to the master of floof. I let myself fall back onto the sheets with a huge yawn. Mark straddled me, pouting down.

"Much as I'd love to stay here all day...presents come first." I blushed slightly, wriggling out from under Mark's legs. I sighed, brushing my teeth with Mark asking me to hurry up at the next sink (yes, our bathroom has two sinks.). Once that was done, we headed out to the tree. It was a mess of ornaments that fans had sent to us. The presents covered a wide berth around the tree, as the fans had again sent us presents. "Here yah go, hun." I smiled. I handed Mark one, as well. No need for me to steal the show.

=#=#=#=#=

"Wow..." I breathed, looking at the piles of opened presents surrounding each of us. I had received many manuscripts of Fan-Fictions fans had written about Mark and I. Apparently, our couple name is Aisliplier. And the stories...heh. Some were better left unheard of and unmentioned. Some were exceptional, capturing our personalities almost perfectly. Mark was suddenly behind me, peeking over my shoulder.

"That's actually a great idea." I blushed scarlet. The story contained lemons. Many lemons. Even though I was recently married, it made me blush.

"Mark, NO!" I cried, tossing the manuscript behind me hurriedly. I still felt flushed and hot under the collar as Mark laughed.

"Relax, babe. You know I'd never do anything you won't want me to do, right?"

"Right." I breathed, taking deep, calming breaths. "It's just...even though we've been married for, like, a month, it still makes me blush." Mark grinned.

"Oh, good. I'm not the only one." I laughed along with my husband. It was good to know we were both figuring this whole marriage thing out together. No one was ahead of the other here. I sighed contentedly, letting myself sag into Mark's embrace.

"Nope. I love you babe. You know that, right?"

"I know, and that fact bewilders me every day." I scoffed.

"How? You have no idea how adorkable you are, do you?" Mark laughed.

"Aisling...heh. What did I do to deserve you." I chuckled.

"Be you, yah dork!" Mark tickled up my ribcage, as I wriggled to get out of his range. However, Mark had always been stronger than me. I was laughing helplessly and trying to tickle Mark back. I ended up under Mark again, my hands pinned above my head. I was laughing too hard to even think about doing anything else. Mark was laughing, too, tickling me harder, hand running up my bare ribcage under my shirt. I didn't think it odd, however. I was actually somewhat used to this now. I suddenly found the strength to swing my legs up and knocked my knees into Mark's back. He grunted, and was so shocked that I was able to reverse our position, although by the time I was attempting to pin his hands above his head, he was back in the game, and we ended up wrestling for the better tickling position. Then just fell beside each other, laughing at our own dorkiness. I curled up and laid my head on Mark's chest. There was absolutely nothing to hate about this man. Everything about him was perfect. I couldn't be happier. Mark sighed, running his fingers through his hair like he always does at every opportunity.

"I love you, Aisling. You know that, right?"

"And I love you, Mark. You know that?"

"Yes, I freaking do." Mark replied, sighing again in utter contentment. I did, too.

And right about then, the hiccups started.

 **HERE Y'ALL GO! A BELATED CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR MY LOVELY READERS. BASICALLY, IT'S AN ATTEMPT TO WRITE COUPLE FLUFF. WAS IT FLUFFY ENOUGH? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I _LOVE_ FEEDBACK! I WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING! ;) AND HOLY COW! THIS IS THE SHORTEST ONE-SHOT I'VE POSTED IN THIS STORY! HEH. SORRY.**


	7. Halloween from Hell (Messed up Life 3)

**HELLO THERE! I DECIDED THAT I'LL DO THIS WHETHER OR NOT ANYONE WILL WANT TO READ IT. I FIGURED 'WHY WAIT?' WHEN I REALLY WANNA WRITE THIS?**

 **SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

 **~MRS. SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

Arriving was the easy part. Even getting settled wasn't a challenge. Seamus and Rosemary were asleep when we arrived. (Yep. My babies had arrived. The twins part was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Being a huge Harry Potter fan, I'd naturally named one of my children after my favorite character. Mark hadn't put up a fight, although I'm not sure he knows it's a reference.)

No, the challenge came when we got back after we decided to go shopping. Me and Sean, who was still getting over the shock of walking in to find that me and Mark were eating sandwiches and drinking a beer, chatting as if we had always been here. His jaw had dropped and silence reigned for several moments.

"...Wiishu?" He asked, still shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Wiishu." Mark and I replied together, laughing. "Happy Halloween, Sean." I said. He collapsed into a chair.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. Creepy surprise, though. Good, but creepy as eff." He replied grumpily, massaging his temples. I smiled. Sean was too cute, even if he was my older brother.

"Beer and corned beef sandwich?" Sean sighed. It was clear we'd pushed him. I suddenly felt kinda bad that we'd sprung ourselves into his house with zero warning. But that face he'd made almost made up for it.

"Sure." I went to make Sean food, and remembered that the last of the corned beef was used in Mark's sandwich. I frowned.

"Uh...is turkey okay?"

"...Fine. Good luck finding anything, though. I haven't been shopping in awhile." Sean replied. "Killian's been trying to get me to go, but...you know."

"YouTube." Mark and I replied. "We get it, believe us." I added, smiling. Mark rolled his eyes. He's only really had to go to the store for more of my cravings. He was fine having whatever I ate. I never woke him when ice cream cravings hit, though. It's not because I am being stingy, however. Geez, I'm not _that_ cruel, but...he needs sleep. He has trouble getting to sleep sometimes. Those horror games he plays, Darkiplier's constant struggle for dominance...they take more of a toll than anyone would guess. But if anyone could handle it, it was Mark Edward Fischbach. I'm certain. Him and Sean, really.

They both suffer from essentially the same thing.

"So...how's...everything? Haven't heard from you in a while." I sigh, placing Cinnamon Toast Crunch back on the self. We didn't need it.

"Fine...I haven't felt weird, pregnancy issues aside." Sean nodded.

"That's good. I don't think you're in any danger, as long as you don't feel unnatural and just plain frickin' weird." I nodded, picking up cinnamon raisin bagels. I needed to be careful with money, but not stingy, either. It was a balance I was still perfecting, though. And that's before I had to add Euros and Pounds to the calculations. Sean added a jar of peanut butter. I smiled.

"Mark might use that to speak with his subjects. I'd watch him around that stuff." Sean laughed.

"Yeah...good to know. The King of the Squirrels has to assert his dominance over EVERY squirrel in the world." We laughed. I pushed the cart through the store, grabbing more Dr. Pepper, cheddar cheese, and corned beef. Lay's chips is another recent addiction. Sean picked up everything he wanted/needed. He _refused_ to enter the Woman's Supplies isle with me, claiming he needed to get shaving cream. It was the last item I'd come here for, and so when we met up again, we headed to the check-out isle. Getting the bags into the car (a rental Mark and I had picked up) was a bit of a challenge with the small space in the boot, but we managed. The drive was so short, we were able to stand being silent. I checked messages, but nothing had come up since I'd checked on the way to the store. We pulled into the drive before I knew it. There was an odd vibe about the place. It was a feeling I thought I'd felt before, heading into the house back in L.A, but...that's preposterous. There's no freakin' way _he's_ here, right?! , but tried to act normal. Maybe it's the Halloween vibe everywhere here. Nah...Halloween had never scared me before. I'd never caught that 'Halloween Fright' thing that's makin' everyone paranoid 'round here. Nevertheless, I swallowed again as I opened the door, picking up the bag I'd put down again and dropping the bags on the kitchen.

That's when I heard it; the sound of Mark's gentle whispering, and the cooes Seamus makes when he's asleep, but instead of filling me with relief that the almost tangible 'I've got a bad feeling about this' vibe was all for naught...it filled me with dread.

That voice...the way Mark spoke...the undertones...no...

It _can't_ be him, can it? Mark's been doing so well! Since my initial terrifying meeting with Darkiplier...nothing. I mean, sometimes, Mark acted a bit strange in his videos, but he'd never gone full Darkiplier since then. Why now? Regardless, without thinking, I ran to the cabinet for the salt dispenser and a knife before heading back. Sean was coming right behind me.

"Aisling, what the **(Explicit Word Here)** are yeh doin'?" I didn't answer. Seamus sounded closer to waking, and Mark(or Darkiplier)'s voice was getting steadily creepier. I still couldn't make out words. It didn't even sound like English. It sounded quite demonic, which powered my legs. Sean's hand gripped my shoulder, so I turned to him, pressing a finger to my lips for silence. I continued my way down the hall. Darkiplier was humming a lullaby now. It filled me with dread in that weird language. I gulped hard and continued forward, opening the little tab in the salt dispenser. I needed to be ready to pour out salt at a moment's notice. I took as quiet a deep breath as I could, stepping into the doorway, freezing at the scene before me. All mothers know the terror that sweeps you in a situation like this.

A man holding your baby (hardly a month old!) and posing to hurt it. I took a step forward, both terror and rage filling me. Terror that my baby would die or be injured in any way, and rage that Darkiplier _dare_...wait...oh, LORD! Those are...are bloody rags around Darkiplier's eyes?! What the HECK?! I then remembered the teaser for the third part of Danger in Fiction...the one where Mark was in something like this...

"Mark..?" Sean whimpered. I stood in front, knife at the ready. "What the bloody-" Darkiplier froze, and turned his head slowly toward us. Sean's face went white as I felt my stomach clench. How was I supposed to get my baby away from Darkiplier?!

"That's Darkiplier. He's real." I growl, panting in anger!

" _...You're home early._ " He said evilly, chuckling maliciously. " _Pity. I was close to perfecting this little one."_

"He's already perfect!" I screech, regardless of waking Seamus. He's a pretty deep sleeper, usually. Darkiplier chuckled.

" _Not yet. He soon will be, however."_ His face neared Seamus' neck, his icy fingers down my son's neck. I seethed with rage, and charged forward recklessly, intent on retrieving my child without harming him. He somehow hadn't woken up yet.

"GIVE ME MY CHILD, YOU MONSTER!" I scream, but suddenly, Darkiplier's fist collided with my chest and I flew back. Luckily, I landed on my back, so it didn't hurt that bad or affect...my fetus (yep. I'm preggers again!). I got to my feet unsteadily to find Sean dodging an attack.

"YEH HEARTLESS **(Explicit Word Here)**! YOU PUT. MY. NEPHEW. _DOWN_!"

"Sean! Be care—NO!" I screamed as he was smacked, very hard, into the wall, crumbling to the floor.

" _I think not. I'm not through with him."_ Darkiplier's mouth neared my son again. I felt a terrible fury swell within me.

"Yes. You. Are." I seethed, knuckles glowing white on the knife and salt I'd retrieved. _Yes, Aisling. Get Seamus back. Do whatever it takes._ Came a voice in my head. It sounded almost like me, but...different. Colder, more mature, and slightly sinister. I tensed, ready to spring when I noticed that the shadows around Darkiplier were moving. It was the demon inside Mark. If I could get over there...

I charged forward. _Yes...yes...good. PUNISH HIM! He deserves it, taking your child like that._ The voice in my head said. I growled, managing to avoid the kick Darkiplier sent my way. He then grabbed me by the neck, Seamus balancing on his other arm. He was awake. Oh, no. My baby didn't need to see this...I choked, pretending to go weak and limp, but I was actually aiming the salt dispenser. It came gushing out, and Darkiplier screeched, dropping me, but managing to hold onto Seamus somehow. I let out my rage in an unearthly screech, stabbing the darkness with the knife. There was a pile of salt still on the floor, so I hoped that by stabbing the salt pile into the demon, I'd be grinding salt into the wound. Darkiplier screamed more than ever, this time Seamus and Rosemary started screeching, as well. I felt terror overwhelm me for my children. I was then thrown back as the black goop on the floor literally beat me off. I landed hard on my back for the second time. I pushed myself off the floor to stare in horror at the sight I was greeted with.

My children, hovering in the air, supported by the thick black mist in a spherical cage. Rosemary was awake and squirming to get to me with her brother. I took a step forward, breath hitching, all else forgotten but my children.

" _I wouldn't."_ Darkiplier laughed. _"You'll kill them."_ I felt tears prick my eyes. I had never felt so helpless.

"Put them down. Please." I begged, hand outstretched as if to grab my kids. Oh, how I want to... "They have nothing to do with this. Th-they're innocent! PLEASE!" Darkiplier smiled. His head tilted, cold, terrible and cruel laughter filling the room. My breath became ragged and harsh. This was beyond terror. This...this was true fear. This was real helplessness; being unable to save your children from something or someone.

" _You're right; they **are** innocent. But that's the point. They're the perfect next hosts. You see, every once in a while, demons need...a change of scenery if you will, and who better to pick than the offspring of my original host? They're so pure, so healthy, they'll be perfect. Oh, it won't hurt them. That is, if you don't interfere. If you do...heh...you'll find out just what demons can do to their hosts when they...misbehave." _

"But th-they aren't any part of this! Leave. Them. Alone!" I demanded, fists shaking and eyes never leaving the children, who were still suspended in the air and crying. I ached to just run over, but I knew Darkiplier would kill them the second I took a half-step forward. I saw no way to get my children away from Darkiplier alive and untainted by...whatever this demon had in store for them. No way in Heaven and Earth I'd let them stay with him...and there's no way on this planet I'd let them get infected or whatever Dark (giving him a nickname makes him a bit less scary) wanted to do to them.

" _By birthing them, you gave me the perfect hosts, so...you are out of luck, I'm afraid. Don't worry. When I infected Mark, which was actually during his Mr. Kitten Saves the World let's play...heh...he tried to resist. You know, he's actually fairly weak"_ He tapped his forehead, _"up here, which is what really matters, right? He prides himself on his strength, but he just doesn't have what it takes."_ Dark chuckled. I growled.

"Don't you _dare_ insult Mark! He's a thousand times the man you will _ever_ be!" Dark's eyes flashed and the mist surrounding Seamus and Rose tightened a little. If this kept up...

" _I'd pick your words carefully, if I were you. One wrong word, and I can easily **kill** your children!" _ Dark growled, and I licked my lips. I glanced over at where Sean had once been, and he wasn't there. He was actually behind Dark, and I couldn't see the salt dispenser anywhere since I'd dropped it after getting thrown back for the second time tonight.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, YEH **(Explicit Word)**?!" Sean roared, dumping the salt out all over Dark's head. He screeched, and with the speed only adrenaline can give you, I raced forward and somehow caught both my children. I clutched them to me, sobbing in relief. Sean and Dark wrestled on the floor. I put the children in the crib again, and though they started crying again, I charged forward, eager to assist my brother.

"NO, AISLING!" Sean screamed, punching Dark as he straddled the demonic person. "YOU STAY WITH THE—ngh—KIDS!" I nodded, moving with no small amount of relief back to the crib, picking Sea and Rose up again, sitting down facing the battle so the children wouldn't have to watch, tears of utter joy and relief running down my cheeks. They clutched at my shirt, their little fingers curling in the fabric. They cooed and laughed, as if nothing had just happened. I made a few faces down at them, somehow smiling at...them. I looked up to see Dark's head crash into the ground, Sean still straddling him, and drawing back his hand. Dark coughed, and I swear that was exactly Mark's cough, but...I've never heard Dark's cough, so it could be Dark. I swallowed. Dark's hands went up to brace against the punch. Well, one did. The other peeled back the rags. There was no gray in his skin, no black in the whites of his eyes. The rags hit the floor as Mark took in everything.

"S-Sean?" He whimpered. There was nothing Dark-esque about that voice, but I left the kids were they were, anyway, coming over.

"Mark? Is that you?" I whispered. Mark glanced around the room.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like. Did...did...Dark..?" He sighed. "He, did, didn't he?" I groaned, going back and grabbing the kids. I knew it was safe now.

"Sadly, yes. He said he wanted to..." I couldn't say it aloud. It was too disturbing.

"Purify them." Sean whispered, staring into space. " I remember him saying something like that...infect, more like it..."

"NO!" Mark screamed. He looked at the children in my arms and went pale. "He didn't, did he?" He asked desperately. "DID HE?!" I swallowed.

"No, don't think so. But he came _dang_ close." Mark took off into a corner. Not again...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AISLING, GET THE KIDS AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! I'M...I'm not safe...not safe..." He whimpered. I handed Sea to Sean, and carried Rose over to her father. She reached for him. I smiled.

"See that?" I asked. Mark had his arms around his knees again. He didn't move. "Our daughter wants you to hold her. She trusts you."

"She's a month old, Aisling." Sean noted, leaning against the crib as he sat in front of Mark and I, Sea playing with Sean's beanie. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sean. But seriously, that's why it's important. She can tell that you're you and she trusts you, Mark, even at her age. Mark, look!" I cried, trying to get Mark to take Rose. He wouldn't move to take the child, just to go to another corner.

"I TOLD you! I'm not safe!" He sobbed, his voice broken and trembling. "Get out...get away from me..."

"No frickin' way, mate!" Sean barked, moving toward Mark with Sea. "We're stickin' by yeh, through thick or thin." It was really amazing how thick our accents became when we were upset. "So what, this happens once and a while. It's all good, mate. We're still not goin' nowhere."

"Nope." I took Mark's face in my hands whether he resisted (he did) or not. "I love you, Mark. I still do. Always will." To prove it, I drew Mark in for a tender, loving kiss. Mark's walls came crashing down and he started sobbing as he clutched at my hair. I curled my fingers in his shirt. It took a minute to remember that Sean was still in the room. We broke apart, leaning our foreheads together. Our hands remained where they were for the most part, though Mark's arms slid around my waist.

"I love you, too, Aisling." He breathed. "I _love_ you...and have no idea why you stay with me."

"Because we're a family. That's all I need. I feel I belong with you."

"And I, somehow, belong with you. The fact that befuddles me to this day."

"We went over this at Christmas, Mark. Remember? I love you for _you_..." Mark swallowed.

"...Yeah..." He breathed shakily. "Yeah, I do."

"Than let's just be a family." I shrugged. "It's good enough for me." Mark smiled at us, shaking his head.

"Yeah...we'll be the best freakin' family in the UNIVERSE!" Sean screamed, almost tackling us in a bear-hug. He remembered to adjust Sea so that he wasn't crushed. I drew Mark and Sean in for a kind of huddle/hug, laughing in giddy relief that nothing had happened, for the second time when Darkiplier had shown himself.

"That we will, Sean...that we will."

 **HOPE YOU WEREN'T _TOO_ FREAKED OUT, GUYS. I KNOW THAT DARKIPLIER WAS THERE AND ALL, SO THAT CERTAINLY HIGHTENS TEH CREEPY FACTOR. ;) LOVE YOU GUYS! I REALLY DO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **


	8. Meant to Be (3)

**HERE'S ANOTHER PART OF 'MEANT TO BE'. WHICH BRINGS ME TO A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT 'MEANT TO BE' AS A DIFFERENT STORY ALL TOGETHER, OR LEAVE IT WAS PART OF THIS? BECAUSE I COULD HONESTLY DO EITHER. I COULD PUT THIS AS A SEPERATE STORY, AND HAVE THIS BE PURELY FAN-REQUESTED STUFF (HINT, HINT...) OR I COULD LEAVE IT AND WRITE WHAT I WANT _AND_ WHAT Y'ALL WANT. WHICH WILL IT BE? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW, OR PM, KAY? **

**GOD BLESS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **~ONE SEPTICMARKIPLITE**

Arriving at the home we were staying at was even more awkward than meeting Tom.

"...you got this." Mark whispered into my ear as we walked toward the house. I swallowed. Had Mark mentioned a plus-one? Did his mom and step-mom know I was coming? If not...this would be extremely awkward. My arm looped Mark's and it felt oddly natural...

"Do _you_ have it, Mark? I mean, you _did_ tell everyone I was coming, right?" I replied, swallowing hard again. Mark nodded.

"I think so, yeah. Let's do this." I knew he was prepping himself as much as me. He felt the awkward. I mean, can you imagine being in his shoes right now?

 _Oh, yeah, I'm bringing a girl I just met, like, a day ago in a bar, that I know next to nothing about, but is apparently my Mate to a funeral for my best friend who should have never died in the first place?_

Wow, I'm getting sweaty and nervous _for_ him.

"You _sure_ you got this?" I asked, squeezing his arm. Mark patted my arm in reply, smiling half-heartedly. We entered the house, and Mark suddenly let go of me and took a step or two forward before yelling out, in an extremely loud voice,

"MMMAA! I'm hhoooommmee!" I covered my ears.

"Geez, Mark...do you _want_ us to go deaf?!" Me and Tom complained in synch. Mark just grinned back at us before a lovely-looking Korean woman came into the room with an apron on and casual clothes on, wiping her hands off on the apron. She wrapped her sons in a hug, even Tom, who apparently had gotten here yesterday.

"Thank you, Mark, for shouting. I never would have known you were here otherwise." She said sarcastically. "And thank _you_ , Tom, for going and getting him for me while I made—oh, hello, dear." She said, finally spotting me. "Mark _did_ mention a plus-one, but he refused to say anything more about it than that. It's still great to meet you."

"Same, ma'am." I said, shaking the woman's hand politely. Mark came over and, like he had when introducing me to Tom, slung his arm over my shoulder, drawing me close, gazing down at me with a smile before looking back up at his mother with fond eyes.

"Mom, this is Aisling McLoughlin. She's my-"

"Mate, right?" His mother interjected, smiling. Mark grinned like the Chesire Cat, nodding vigorously.

"Yes, ma'am." I flushed as Momiplier hurried us into the kitchen and ordered us to sit at the small table in there.

"Tell me everything!" She said excitedly. "I want to hear all the juicy details, alright?" She said, handing us glasses of water. It was clear she wanted a story. Mark's hand found my thigh under the table in a clear indication that he would do the talking. I took a sip of water, wondering how his mom would react.

"I understand how this will sound, mom, but just hear me out." He took a deep breath. "So, I was in a bar, and I'd actually gotten pretty, uh, slammed at...at that point." He smiled somehow at me. "And then...this lovely lady came and tapped my shoulder. I admit, I was pretty rude to her at first, meaning to get her to go away, but she didn't, and then our timers disconnected...and she took me home and even made me a pallet in the bathroom while I puked in her hallway. She cleaned it up without complaint, though, and took me to breakfast the next day."

"You were sick. I wasn't gonna make you clean up yer own vomit. That'd just be cruel. And besides, you're the one that went along with the McDonald's thing." I said, blushing. There was something about the way he spoke about me...it made me blush. "I could have very easily have just stayed at my place, made eggs or something." Tom suddenly came forward.

"Wait a second, Mark...you said she was a McLoughlin." I smiled, laughing a little.

"Yep! I'm Sean's baby sister. It's as awesome as it sounds." Laughter rang around the room. I was really quite glad for the change of subject, though I knew it was merely a temporary one. His mother would certainly ask for more details than what Mark had already said. And I'd be the one answering them. I knew I had to. Mark had enough on his plate already, with...with the funeral and all...geez, I didn't even know Daniel (and I feel terrible about that), and I'm getting emotional.

Well, duh! I would be! My Mate was Daniel's best friend, someone who made Mark smile and laugh. Someone who made Mark's day probably every day just be being himself. If I could ask him one single thing right now, it'd be (and this will sound SSOO cliche, but I swear, it's the truth) 'why the HECK would you DO that?!'.

There shouldn't have been a reason for it. He always seemed to perfectly happy in any video he was in with Mark. So...why'd he do that..? Why would he take his own life?! Or attempt to, anyway, resulting in a rush to the hospital where Daniel ended up dying anyway.

Mark's mother glanced at me, and I could see that she was thinking on the same line as I was. She knew I would do anything to help Mark...not get over, but more...move on from this tragedy and horrid experience. He already lost his father, and now it was his best friend...in the worst possible way. There was most likely so many unanswered questions raging in everyone's mind. Heck, they're raging in _my_ mind, as well. Mainly, though, I think we all wanna know why Daniel did what he did. I've read the updates and everything on the situation, and...wow. Daniel has no idea what he's done, does he? If he thought he was doing the world and his friends a favor...he was dead wrong. He's done infinitely more damage by taking his life than by being around everyone.

I wish I could resurrect him, just to see everyone's face light up with relief and joy. It's a look I've, sadly, never really seen. I mean, I know people are starting to move on, and they smile and laugh, but it'd never be the same until they truly accept Daniel's passing, and lay the guilt-ridden demons to rest. I know that, I want to help make sure that everyone can get on with their lives, because I doubt Daniel'd want us to be moping for the rest of our lives.

"Awesome! I thought you might have been when I got around to reading the tattoo that night...but I thought maybe it was, like, a typical Irish last name or something, and didn't want to assume." I giggled.

"That, and you were too drunk to care." Mark laughed.

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Man, was I an idiot..."

"You were, but you know better now, right?" I asked, squeezing his arm again. It was meant to be a sweet gesture of reassurance in my faith in him, but I think he may have taken it the wrong way. " No, wait. That came out wrong."

"Yeah..." Tom whispered. "It kinda did." Mark sighed, his head dipping. I inwardly face-palmed. I didn't need to guilt-trip him when he was already being crushed under the weight of so much other guilt.

"Mark..."

"Aisling...I've told you; it's never you. Don't. Ever. Think. That." He pulled me into a hug. My breath caught. Mark...thought...even with everything going on with him...he still looked out for and...oh, man! I've officially never been more in love. I'm also aware that I can in fact get drunk on love. It's a marvelous high. I squeezed him back, breathing his scent in, content to remain at this stage in the relationship for now...until Mark was ready. Hugging was amazing, and I just wanted to remain in his arms forever.

"Mark...I never want you to neglect yourself in favor of me. I want to help you, and I never want you to feel that I'm...going..." My breath and the words I'd planned on saying caught tangled in my throat, forming a huge lump. And...was I crying? "I'm not. I will never do that to you. I love you, Mark, and I'll never leave, alright? I'm stayin' right here." I felt a hand on my shoulder and peeked up to find that Mrs. Fischbach was bleary-eyed, hands on our shoulders. Mark looked at his mother, as well.

"Fate chose wisely." Was all she said, squeezing our shoulders. Tom was hovering in the background, eyes glistening, as well. "Welcome to the Fischbachs, my dear." I blinked.

"...Thank you, Mrs. Fischbach." She smiled at me.

"Please, call me Mom, if you want." I swallowed. This woman was easily as amazing as her son. Must be where he got it from, although plenty of his personality came from his father, I'm sure.

"Yeah...I always wanted a little sis." I was taken aback by the Fischbachs' easy acceptance of me. I noticed, in the corner of my eye, Mrs. Fischbach wiping her eyes. I then remembered Mark's Draw my Life. It clicked; She...was missing Mr. Fischbach. It reminded me that there was darkness everywhere.

You just had to search for the lights, hidden in the blackness surrounding us. I hugged Mark tighter to me. This was one of those lights, and it wouldn't be put out any time soon. At least, I prayed not. Mark ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly. He seemed to sense my thoughts and feelings.

Mrs. Fischbach and Tom simply stood there, watching. I was suddenly overcome with one thought: I wanted to give Mark something in return for everything he's given me. I wanted to kiss him. I leaned back a little in Mark's arms, inching up to my tip-toes slowly, so if Mark wasn't ready to kiss me, he could move away in time, and closed the distance between us. I was trembling slightly. I knew this was not the proper time or place for this at all, but I found I couldn't care and I couldn't wait. Live in the moment, you know? Never know when it'll come around again, right?

"Aisling..." Mark whispered, and his face slid slowly toward mine. I sealed the gap, and it sent a current of energy and love through me. It was like a fire was lit in my very being, unable to be extinguished by anything. I wonder if that's what every Pair feels like after their fist kiss. I hope so. I want everyone to know what it feels like to have found their Mate and to love someone this much. I wish Daniel could have known this feeling, as well. If...he had...maybe he wouldn't have...taken his own life. Maybe, we could be sharing this moment for Tom's Wedding or something. Oh, how I wish he were here. I wish he knew how much he meant to Mark and the others at Cyndago, what he did by leaving. I truly wish he knew, cus if he did, he'd most likely still be alive. But ENOUGH about Daniel. He wasn't here now. We all had to accept that now. We had to live with that. Mark and I separated slowly, looking at the other with supreme elation and happiness.

"...Wow." I breathed. Nothing else mattered anymore, but that I had kissed Mark, and Mark had kissed me back.

"Should I send Tom to the bedroom to supervise you two, then?" Came Mrs. Fischbach's voice, breaking through our trance. I blushed.

"Mom...I really think we can restrain. But thanks for the offer." Mark said awkwardly. I nodded, taking Mark's hand and walking down the hall.

"Sorry. I know it was not the proper time or place-" Mark gave me another kiss, effectively silencing me.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that. Be you, Aisling, and don't ever apologize for that." Mark replied. "You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." I whispered back, squeezing Mark's hand.

=#=#=#=#=

It took about thirty minutes to get our things unpacked. Mark and I then in synch moved to the bed, and it felt natural when Mark and I laid down, his arms slipping over me. I sensed a serious discussion coming. And I was fine with that.

"Aisling..? You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" I shook my head. If this was what he wanted or needed to talk about...fine. Mark chuckled. "You...saved me. I mean it. I...was slipping down the wrong slope before...the Meeting. If you hadn't been there...if whatever drew you to me hadn't put you there when you got there...I really do fear the worst."

"Mark..." I breathed, turning to face him, wrapping my arms around him. "I would've done it a thousand times over. I'm not sure how I ended up Paired with someone like you, when I can't even get a job. But there you are, with this amazing personality and a whole life I jolted off the track of normalcy." Mark cut me off, kissing my forehead. He smiled down at me, stroking my hair again.

"Aisling...I love you, but you need to just let yourself be you. Don't worry about anything else. Do what makes you _you. Never_ listen to people who tell you to change." I sighed.

"Even when that person's me?" It's true. We _all_ have our insecurities. Mark hummed, hugging me a bit tighter.

" _Especially_ when it's you, Aisling. Let those demons flit away."

"I'll try, Mark." He kissed me, drawing me closer. His arms were around me and that's all I was aware of aside from clenching my fists into his shirt. We broke apart for air, looking each other in the eye.

"That's all one can ask for." He then smiled, smoothing my hair out of my eyes. "Now...I believe I smell dinner. We should probably go before my mother and brother questions our virginity." I giggled, blushing at the implications. I loved cuddling with him. Nothing more, nothing less. I stood and walked with Mark into the kitchen again, hand in hand.

"Wash up, dears." Mrs. Fischbach called with her head in the refrigerator. We walked to the sink and were ready in a minute. We sat next to each other as Tom came in and washed his hands. He sat across from Mark as Mrs. Fischbach brought the chicken breasts with Marsala sauce over.

"I know it's nothing fancy, but I know it's my boys' favorite. One of them, anyway." Mark and Tom chuckled.

"Anything you make is delicious, Mom." Tom and Mark replied. I smiled. This was a perfect family in anyone's eyes, though they've gone through some terrible things, they're still together, they still love each other and support each other. And I was privileged enough to be a part of this. Soon, I'll be a Fischbach, and no power on Earth would change that.

=#=#=#=#=

Mark and I had agreed; it was a Queen size bed. We each had a side, and we'd use them...

Right after we were done cuddling for the night. There was nothing to say. We both knew the thousand things we wanted to say. When we ended the cuddling session, Mark gave me a kiss. I giggled. There was still some toothpaste on Mark's lips.

"G'night, Aisling."

"G'night, Mark. I love you."

"I love you more." He replied. I sighed in contentment. This was amazing. How had I deserved this? It still felt new and untested. I knew it really was, and I prayed nothing else would happen. Not now. Not while we are still recovering from Daniel. We fell asleep fast.

I dreamed of nothing in particular. I was lucky. It wasn't until 2:30 in the morning that I found Mark in the throes of a nightmare. It was alarming to hear.

"Dan...iel...no...D-dan...please..." He whimpered as he tossed and turned, his happy face now a frowning, pained one. His hands clenched and unclenched, as if trying to grasp something. I shook him as he continued to toss and turn.

"Mark...Mark it's just a dream. Come on! Please wake up. Come on, Mark. It's alright." I whispered, stroking his arm, and shaking his shoulder alternately. I was at a loss on what to do. Mark was not waking up. I knew I could slap him, but that seemed too drastic for something like this.

"Don't...leave...no...please..." I was starting to tear up. I felt so helpless. Nothing I was doing was helping as I continued to shake Mark.

"Mark, honey, you need to wake up. It's alright. It's just a dream. It's not real. Come back to me. Come back..." I whimpered. How was I supposed to wake him up when nothing I was doing was working? I really didn't want to-

"Ngh...A-Aisling?" Came Mark's husky, half-awake voice. My breath caught, and I brought him into a hug.

"Yeah...it's me. It was just a dream." Mark clutched me to him. I felt hot drops hit my back, and trail down my cheeks. He didn't need to ask if I'd heard everything

"...Why did he leave?" Mark whimpered. I wasn't sure if he meant that to be out loud, but it broke my heart nevertheless.

"...I don't know, Mark. I really don't." I replied. Mark didn't say anything. Mark hugged me tighter as we laid back down. Slowly, our breathing evened out again.

=#=#=#=#=

The next morning, I came out before the boys. Mrs. Fischbach was the only one sitting at the table in the kitchen, thinking, apparently.

"G'mornin', Mrs. Fischbach." I greeted.

"Good morning, dear." I got my own coffee, and sat down, quickly checking to see what E-Mails I'd gotten over the course of the night. Just more Pinterest notifications and something from Natalie. I blanched when I remembered that I hadn't updated her since she left. She was doing well, apparently. She'd just had her Meeting?! Whoa...really?! I need to tell her. I need to tell her. NOW. I feel like I'm gonna explode! I started typing, only feeling slightly awkward about doing this in front of Mrs. Fischbach. "I'm sorry, dear, but I feel I have to ask; how do you feel about my son?" I swallowed, pausing my typing to look her in the eyes.

"...I love him. There's no other way to put it. I love him and I'd do anything to help him, anything at all. I feel so high and happy when I'm around him, and I know he's still recovering from...everything, and yet...he still looks out for me, he still wants ME to be hapy, even if that means he disregards himself. And I don't want that. I want to be someone he relies on and loves and trusts and just...I want to be the person he can't imagine life without. I want to give him a long life without having to say goodbye, and I pray he outlives me, honestly, because...because I can't live without him, either." I'd started rambling, and once it starts, you just have to sit there and take it, because I can't stop. I'm much like Sean in that regard, though I like to think I know when to shut up. Like now. Mrs. Fischbach was crying again.

"You know...that was exactly what my husband said to me. He told he he'd rather have me outlive him. And...and he never got that wish..." I went over, concern flooding me and hugged Mrs. Fischbach much like I would Mark. She was just as open and vulnerable as her son, though she just commands so much respect and love from anyone that gets to know her. I'm privileged to be one of those people. I see why Mark and Tom behave the way they do around her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fischbach. No one should lose their husbands. No one." We stayed like that for a few minutes. Mrs. Fischbach-er, Mom, I suppose...geez, this feels weird..better get used to it, though...- released me and wiped her eyes again.

"Sorry, Aisling. I-"

"Don't worry about it. It's all good." I promised, smiling easily at her. She merely sighed and went back to the table to continue looking out the window. I sat back down and resumed typing, glancing at Mom (I guess...) every once in a while. How could I possibly put my experience since Natalie went away into words?! It's so...exhilarating, and amazing, and...everything else that means something like that. I typed away, finding it easier as I went along. As I prepared to send the E-Mail, I heard footsteps down the hall. It was Tom. He came out, yawning loudly and getting a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, Aisling." Was all he said, yawning again.

"Morning, Tom." I said, not looking at him as I hit SEND. The 'whoosh' went off as Tom sipped his coffee. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Sleep well?" I shrugged. What to say, though?

"I suppose."

"You know how Mark slept?" Now I knew he was testing me. However...this was Mark's family. If _anyone_ deserves the truth about his condition, it's his family.

"...He had a nightmare..." I confessed, head hanging low. I felt awkward. Almost as if I were betraying Mark, but I knew I wasn't. Mark's family was supposed to know about anything regarding him, if it could mean something. And nightmares usually mean something.

"What about, Aisling?" Mom said as she sat up straighter (calling her Mom still feels odd...). I swallowed.

"...Daniel..."

"What happened?" Tom asked, concern and worry in his eyes. I sighed.

"I don't really know. He kept calling Daniel's name...and saying things like 'don't leave', 'please', and 'no...'." I felt tears prick at my eyes. I blink them back. Now was not the time for this... "And then...when he woke up...he asked me why Daniel left. I couldn't answer."

"None of us can, Aisling. Don't feel bad." Mom said consolingly. I frowned.

"I suppose..." Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, muffled slightly by the sound of a toilet flushing.

"Greetings." He called as he made he way to get coffee.

"Good morning, love." I whispered, wrapping Mark in a hug from behind. "You alright?" I knew it was probably a touchy subject, but I needed to know, anyway.

"Been better." I nodded, having expecting something like that.

"I'm sure, Mark. Eggs, or Pancakes for breakfast today?" Mom got off (I think I got this whole second Mom thing..)

"Oh, no, dear. You are a guest. Please, sit. Relax." I smiled.

"I mean this in the nicest way, Mom, but...no. I feel most relaxed, actually, when I'm helping out. I feel awkward and useless when I'm sitting there, watching people do stuff." Mom smiled and made her way over to the fridge, pulling out sausage patties, eggs, bacon, and two aprons, tossing one to me.

"Then, start helping, dear."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I chirped, eagerly tying the apron on and getting to work. In no time at all, it seems, I had several sausage patties ready, and crispy bacon on the way, soon to be done. I hummed to myself as I worked. I loved the song 'Stand by You' by Rachel Platten. I can't nail down a particular reason why. I just did.

"You know me too well." The boys muttered, mouths watering at the huge piles of meats. I sprinkled diced red onion into teh eggs (this is a McLoughlin tradition. Better than it sounds, promise). Cheddar went on top of that, and then I kind of chopped it up with the spatula. Scraping it onto a plate, I brought it over. The boys eagerly got milks and joined us. I sighed as I sat down, grabbing a large portion of eggs and two pieces of bacon and sausage. Cooking works up the appetite. Mark laughed.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing." I sassed, sticking my tongue at him. He laughed.

"Well, at least you remembered that I LOVE meat." He replied. I laughed along with everyone. It was great to be able to do this...

Especially considering that the funeral is later tonight...

 **QUICK WRAP-UP IS QUICK. HOWEVER, I DO HAVE A LIFE, SO...SORRY.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. My Messed Up Life (3)

**HERE YAH GO! MORE OF THE 'MESSED UP LIFE' UNIVERSE. SORRY FOR ALL THE 'MEANT TO BE' LATELY. IT'S JUST TOO FUN TO WRITE! IT REALLY IS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE READING IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING IT FOR YOU.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

 **I'm on my way back. If it isn't too much trouble...I need pickup at 5:30-ish.**

That's all the text said. I was filled with concern and relief, all at once.

How was Mark now? Was he okay? I guess either way...it'll be great to see him. I mean...at least he was coming back now. That's all that matters. For some reason, I thought of the day Mark left for Cincinnati.

=#=#=#=#=

"I'll be back fairly soon, I think. I dunno." He said, shrugging and sighing. I gave a half-hearted smile and a hand in his shoulder. We'd hardly met. I wasn't about to get-well...okay then.

Mark had hugged me fiercely to him before I could react. I was a bit taken aback. We'd literally met yesterday. Mark was probably too hammered to even remember what happened then, and yet...here we were, hugging like we were best friends or something. After about a minute, he slowly released me.

"Sorry about that."

"No, no. It's...fine. I live with Sean. You get used to that kinda thing." Mark's eyes lit up for a second, and there was the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Right...you're a McLoughlin. I forgot." I smiled. I'd pointedly ignored the urge to bring his drunkenness at the time up. He already felt terrible about it.

"I know it's kinda hard to picture. I'm not as loud as my older brother. It's all fine." Yeah...we'll go with that...again neglecting to mention the part where Mark was so drunk he couldn't talk right, much less retain any details like my last name. Mark sighed, turning to head into the airport, dragging his feet toward the door for a moment before turning back to me.

"This is stupid, I don't know why...but...would you stick around til I get on the plane?" I blinked. I knew attachments could take root quickly, but when it was actually happening to me...it's a completely different experience. I guess that's why there are one-night-stands all over the place. Or something like that. Nevertheless, here I was, holding Mark's hand and trying not to feel weird. This is fine, this wasn't that bad. I can deal with this. It'll be fine. I'm sure he's just the kinda guy that thrives on physical affection. He goes to check in and I wait at the end for him. His plane is on schedule, so we only sit for around five minutes, which was kind of awkward...then..."I'm really sorry if this is weird but...can I get your number? It's just...it'll be nice to be able to talk to...someone here...to talk to you, really. Gosh, I'm so weird.." I tried not to show my shock. Mark may be weird, but that's fine. I'm weird myself, but it makes us special, it makes us...us. It's certainly nothing to beat yourself up over. So I smile and take his proffered phone, adding in my number before locking it and giving it back. He typed a quick 'Hey!' just to be certain he had the right number. I added his contact in, and then Mark's flight never was called. He stood. I did, too. We hugged again.

"See yah, Aisling."

"See yah, Mark." I said. Mark looked up at me as he boarded, somehow seeing around where I was. I waved, and he waved back before heading in. I missed him already...which is totally normal, I'm sure.

=#=#=#=#=

I pulled into the grocery store parking lot, a few hours left to find everything I need and create the meal for Mark's return. Wade had dropped Mark off at the Cincinnati airport, apparently. I felt relieved that at least Wade had been there to help his friend through a dark time. It would've been awkward and weird for me to go with him, no matter how attached we'd grown over the day we'd had together before Mark had left. I'd told him so, and he'd surprisingly agreed, but noted that I'd be dearly missed. I'd blushed. No way attachments grew this fast, right? But there we were, hugging goodbye before we knew it.

Attachments were a remarkable thing, I've found. They always found a way of surprising you, popping up much quicker, stronger, and much faster than you'd guess.

I was checking out in no time, heading home to pop the ham into the oven and clean the kitchen to stall for time until I picked Mark up. Thinking I needed to finally talk to someone about this, I dialed Sean and put him on speakerphone.

 _"What's going on?"_ He asked, getting right to the point. I chuckled, knowing Sean was probably a little weirded out by now.

"I'm just stalling for time until I pick Mark up." I said, returning the favor, dropping the bomb right off the bat. Sean scoffed.

 _"Really? How'd this all happen-And why does Mark need to get picked up?"_ I laughed. Trust Sean to go for the important topics first.

"He's on his way back to L.A from Cincinnati right now. I'll pick him up in a few hours."

 _"You?"_ There was the underlaying question of 'How did this all happen?'. I chuckled thinking of the odds of us meeting the way we had. But really, isn't that how a lot of romances start off? Meeting in a bar, going back to one of the couple's houses...making out and all that, and then dating for a while before deciding that they like each other enough to marry each other? I wondered if Sean would think the wrong thing during the story.

"Yeah...it's kind of a weird story, really. Um...I was going out for a drink to commemorate Natalie's leaving and whatnot...and there he was." I meant to avoid mentioning reasons as if yet. I just...it didn't feel right...

"Why was he there?" I groaned and stopped picking up random jackets I'd strewn about the floor the past few days to pinch my forehead.. Would Mark care if I told Sean? How did Sean not know about Mark's recent upheaval? I sighed.

"...You haven't seen Mark's 'Lost a Friend' video, have you?" Sean swallowed.

 _"...Do I want to?"_ I sighed again.

"Probably not, but I feel terrible for Mark right now. He went down to attend a funeral for...for one of his best friends...Daniel Kyre."

 _"That's horrid. Do yeh know how he's doin', though?"_

"Not really." I said, chucking the jackets into a small pile on my couch, selecting one to wear to the airport and setting it aside. Sean suddenly started laughing.

 _"Topic of conversation aside...are you cleaning right now with me on speaker?"_

"Absolutely not." I replied sarcastically. Sean was just trying to make me feel better, and I must admit...it was kinda working. Doesn't change the fact that, small texting conversations aside, I've had next to no contact from Mark. I had no idea how he doing, what he feeling, anything at all about him. And it's been, uh...about two weeks, I think...man, it's been awhile.

 _"Okaayyy...Just asking here, but...how did Daniel die?"_ Sean asked. I sighed. It didn't feel right, talking about something like this without Mark's permission. It was stupid, but I felt I should let Mark talk about it. I'm just honestly still in shock that Sean hadn't already heard about it over Facebook and Twitter and all that, but he may have just been too busy with Let's Plays and all that. That's probably it, I told myself.

"Well...I don't know if I should...just...just watch the video, okay? It's literally titled 'Lost a Friend'. It'll tell you what's goin' on, kay?"

 _"I will, Aisling. I think you're doing the right thing, you know? It shows respect."_

"Yeah...But it's still horrible." I replied, chewing my lip. I quickly changed the subject to small talk about any and everything. Before I knew it, it was nearly time to leave, counting the half an hour drive to the airport. "Listen, I need to get goin'. I gotta get a ham in the oven, and then get ready to go, alright?"

 _"Alright. LOVE YOU!"_

"Love you, too, Sean." I reply, smirking. We said 'see yah' at the same time before hanging up. I sighed once more and headed to my room, peeling off my pajama shirt and slipping into a long-sleeve shirt with neat little Celtic-Style swirls. Just as I came out, the oven beeped to alert me that it was pre-heated. I slipped the ham onto a pan and put it in the oven, setting the timer on my phone to two hours. I ran back to my bedroom to change, deciding against the swirley shirt, I slipped into my Chibi Batman shirt, practically yanking my hair out trying to get it into a ponytail and grabbing my ankle boots, yanking them on and almost falling as I grabbed my jacket, heading out the door and into my car. There was no way I was going to be late.

=#=#=#=#=

The drive was quick. It passed mainly as a memory of my white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and seemingly permanent grimace. I had a lot on my mind. It was racing a million miles a minute and I had no idea what to feel anymore. Should I be elated that Mark was back, or bracing for meltdowns? Should I get used to seeing a depressed Mark, or would he be less grief-stricken now?

All these questions and more rang through my head, and so I barely noticed that I was pulling into the airport until I had to stop to get a ticket thing. I just refrained from speeding down the rest of the way and slipped into a space with relative ease. I all but ran into the airport, eager to catch Mark as he was landing. Thank the lord his flight's landing was only just being announced. I ran over to the right gate, and waited with bated breath. People filed by, but I hardly paid attention. Then...I saw him. He was grinning and walking rather quickly toward me, so I can assume he's seen me. When he's close, he fairly drops his suitcase and runs, taking me slightly by surprise.

The hug was even more surprising. Warm, kind and caring. There was also a bit of depression to it that had me thinking that Mark was not as good as I had hoped. I hugged back.

"Hey, Mark." I said, grinning and just wanting to stay here for a little while. It was amazing, the feeling of being hugged like this. It was warm and comforting, despite the situation. I had figured that Mark was still not over it, which is why I'm just going along with whatever he wants to do, because if it helps him, then, no matter what, it's worth it in the end.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back." He said, and I swore there was a desperate edge to it. I decided to play it off.

"My place?" Mark's eyes flicked to me. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. I laughed.

"Not like that, man. Geez no. I was meaning-"

"I know, but it's just..." I nodded.

"I getcha." Mark just nodded, floofing his hair. He grabbed his suitcase. I gave him a smile as I led him out to my car. I popped the trunk, and away we went a moment later.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Mark said, sighing and slumping slightly in his seat. I gave him a reassuring smile. No matter what, I knew I wanted to help Mark through this, at least. See what I could do. I mean...how could I _not_?! I am freaking driving _Mark Fischbach_ to my house. My heart started pounding. Was this even really happening? _How_ was this all happening? I was grateful for the chance to do some good, but still. It was insane.

"No problem, Mark."

"I mean it. Thank you. For...everything." I blinked. Uh...okay. What was Mark on about?

"Just happy to help." And that was the heart of the conversation. Mark just seemed to be taking everything in, as if it were his first time here. I was never more excited for the end of a drive. I love driving! I got out and grabbed Mark's suitcase before he could, dragging it in despite his protests. I'd always had a guest room set up, for whenever anyone wanted to come over. It was a whole lot easier than cleaning a room every time there was someone over. "Here we are. Just FYI, I'm making ham and mac-and-cheese for dinner. If you want, it'll be ready in around a half an hour, probably." With that, I set his suitcase down in the room, leaving him to unpack or whatever. Surprisingly, he followed me out to the kitchen.

"What can I do?" He asked. I smiled. I pulled the ham out and set it on the counter, sighing in thought.

"Uh...Stir up a cup of milk with the cheese sauce packets, if you would." I finally said. I could concentrate on getting the ham sauce done while the pasta finished cooking. It was all done in about ten minutes, during which Mark made a few comments about how everyone he'd visited was doing. He always managed to avoid talking about what happened down there. I was left in the dark. I flipped the pasta back into the sauce Mark had created, stirring it up quickly. The ham just sat in it's sauce and marinated slightly or whatever. I swept my notebooks on my Fan-Fictions aside and set the table. Mark was being strangely quiet. He slipped into a chair with a sigh. I got plates. "Hey, Mark. I figured you'd want to serve yourself." This was so depressing, knowing what Mark was usually like, and then seeing this...depression. I sighed, slumping into my chair. I then got an idea. "So...Whadayah say we play some Happy Wheels after dinner? It's an online game, so I can pull it up." Mark shrugged.

"Sounds good." He said nonchalantly, taking a bite of the food. He stopped short when the food entered his mouth. "Aisling...this is amazing! really!" I blushed.

"It's literally all bought at the store. All I did was bake the ham and make the macaroni. That's it." Mark laughed.

"Regardless, it's delicious." I smiled.

"Thank you." We ate in silence after that, each left to our own thoughts. I found myself wondering how Mark was feeling. I knew he wasn't over Daniel. Not by a long shot. I wanted to help him through by giving him more happy memories and reminders of good times he can have than bad memories and guilt about Daniel. Whatever happened down in Cincinnati was in the past. I wanted to help Mark move on, but not forget Daniel for the amazing man Mark told me he was. He'd called me a few times to run ideas for his eulogy by me for whatever reason. They always brought me to tears.. I always told him to go from the heart and not worry about it. He'd always said that he wanted to talk to me, anyway. After dishes, we headed to the living room and I booted up my laptop, pulling up Happy Wheels.

We played well into the night. Before I knew it, everything went black and I was asleep.


	10. Meant to be (4)

**HERE IS ANOTHER PART OF 'MEANT TO BE' FOR YOU GUYS. I SHOULD PROBABLY JUST BITE THE BULLET AND MAKE THIS IT'S OWN STORY, HUH?**

 **PROBS. ANYWAY...I'M NOT WRITING THE FUNERAL. NOPE. DON'T ASK. NOT GONNA. I FEEL IT WOULD BE INTRUSIVE AND DISRESPECTFUL. SO...I WILL MAKE A FEW COMMENTS LIKE 'I HAD DONE NOTHING BUT SIT THERE, WATCHING' OR WHATEVER, BUT THE FUNERAL ITSELF...NO.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

The drive home from the funeral was terrible. The car was filled with sniffles and sobs the passengers tried to muffle with their hands. Not that it hid them that well. I still heard it all. I sank into my seat as much as I could without making things awkward. Mark laid his head on my shoulder, sighing deeply. I could see the dried tear tracks down his face. I take his hand without comment. No one needs to say anything, but the silence is louder than the words would have been. It was heart-wrenching to witness. Nothing was worse. Of course, I didn't move from my seat. I refused to intrude any more than I already felt I was by being here. I really wanted to do something in return for everyone's hospitality. I pulled my phone out, glancing at Mark to make certain...yep. He's out. Good. He needs it, I guess. If it helps, I'll let him rest. I pull up the browser, and look up planetariums around here. I discover that Wolff Planetarium is not too far away. I smile. Mark'll love this...

=#=#=#=#=

We pulled into the drive, everyone wearily getting out. The day had drained everyone, it was obvious. I felt emotionally dead right about now myself. Mark yawned when I gently shook him.

"We're home, Mark..." I whisper. Mark nodded and unbuckled. I got out and Mark was right behind me, taking my hand as we walked inside.

"Thank you, Aisling." He whispers in my ear. I blink.

"What for? I didn't do anything but sit there." I reply. Mark sighed heavily.

"Watching you was the boost I needed to keep my cool when it was my turn to talk." I blushed.

"R-really?" How? I was literally JUST _SITTING_ THERE.

"...I...I re-really needed to be able to see you. It helped a lot. I can't explain it. But...you're my anchor." I blinked. Really? Whoa...how am I am anchor? I'm just...Aisling McLoughlin. I'm me...nothing special. And yet, Mark called me his anchor. His way of dealing with everything. I hardly noticed that he'd opened the door until I almost ran smack into his arm. He chuckled. "Careful there, Aisling." I giggled.

"Sorry. I was...lost in thought." Mark hummed, but made no comment. He seemed to understand.

"Mark, I got an idea." I began, smiling as I thought of what I was saying. Mark smiled in return at me.

"What?"

"I wanna take you somewhere later, if you want." Mark cocked a brow, smiling at me.

"Where?" I laughed as we walked down the short hallway to our bedroom (heh. That sounds weird...it's NOT like that!).

"That'd ruin the surprise." He laughed, drawing my in for a hug. We fell on the bed, laughing. Mark let his arm slip around me like always when we cuddled. I heard his sigh, though he tried to muffle it.

"Come on." He begged, suddenly cheerful again.

"No. But are you up for it?" I replied, wriggling around to face him, laughing.

"How can I know if I want to go if I don't know what I'm getting myself into?" He chuckled. I kissed him.

"Call it a trust exercise." Mark laughed.

"Well, when you put it like that..." He kissed my cheek. "That kinda leaves the choice of 'I don't want to go' look like a jerk."

"I wasn't meaning it like that." I amended. Mark sighed.

"I know." There it was; the melancholy I was trying to help Mark through by giving him positive things to focus on instead of his pain. I drew him in for a kiss.

"I love you. I'm not meaning to manipulate you. If you don't want to go anywhere, that's fine."

"Nah, I'll go. Probably best I get out of the house, anyway." I nodded, getting up.

"Well, then. I need to change. Then you can and we'll go." While Mark was getting changed, I'd talk to Mrs. Fischbach.

"Sounds like a plan!" He agreed, getting up and kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I quickly changed into a T-shirt with a chibi little Batman on it and jeans and a pair of ankle boots I'd brought along. Grabbing a jacket from my suitcase, I headed out of the room. Mark went in as I made me way to the kitchen. Mom was in there, already starting to make dinner. I suppose we could wait...besides, the best view is after dark. That's kinda the point of a planetarium, anyway, right? Seeing things that aren't visible in the day?

"Mom?" I asked, feeling weird still about calling her that.

"Yes, Aisling?"

"I was wondering if Mark and I could head out to the Wolff Planetarium tonight, after dinner." She laughed.

"What you do is none of my concern, you know. You two no longer need to rely on authority figures' opinions."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you knew where we were going, and all..."

"No need to apologize. Thank you for letting me know." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy to help everyone smile again, after today. It felt amazing. I headed back to the bedroom, knocking on the door.

"You okay with eating dinner here before we go?" I asked. It felt right to let Mark decide what was happening. I wasn't about to force him into something he didn't want to do.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking that's what was gonna happen. Heh."

"Funny how that works, huh?" I replied, and Mark suddenly opened the door, surprising me with a quick, loving kiss.

"At least close the door." Grumbled Tom half-heartedly as he walked by. We laughed, even Tom.

"Come on." Mark said, taking my hand. It felt natural and normal now.

And that was _awesome_!

=#=#=#=#=

Score for Aisling! The Planetarium was amazing! I'm glad I remembered that Mark was a huge fan of space. The look on his face when he opened his eyes as I pulled into a parking space was the best!

"No. Way..." Mark breathed, jaw hanging as he stared in shock at the building before him. "I've never been here."

"Oh, good. I didn't want t-" Mark was kissing me again. I melted into his arms.

"Aisling...this is...this is the single best thing you could have done." I reached out and slowly wiped the slight moisture from the corners of his eyes.

"No problem, Mark. Happy to help. I just remembered you saying that you loved space and...this happened." I shrugged. It felt natural, the idea. It was no big deal, really. "Shall we?" Mark beamed, slipping his arm through mine, laughing.

"We most certainly shall!"

"Mark, slow down!" I cried, stumbling along as Mark all but dragged me to the admissions booth. He's paid before I could reach my card. "Mark..."

"No buts. You had the idea to take me here, I pay. It's only fair." I rolled my eyes. He really was an amazing gentleman. I mean, he even opened the freaking door for me. How perfect can this guy be?!

Watching the stars and planets with Mark, blissfully unaware of anything else...it was amazing. Though we weren't making out (much), it was quite a wonderful experience. I'd never forget this, as I'd never been to a planetarium myself. Afterwards, we thanked the director that helped everyone find constellations and planets. Mark and I had needed a lot of help.

"Not at all. Happy to help!" He said, smiling at us before walking away with a bit of bounce to his step. How does everyone just _know_ we're a Pair?! It's honestly a bit creepy. Cute, but kinda creepy. Mark just smiled at me, taking my hand as we walked out.

"I wonder how everyone knows we're a pair?" Mark asked as we got into the car. Mark had insisted on driving home, because 'I've been driven everywhere! Let me drive, woman!'. I just rolled my eyes and complied.

"I dunno. We aren't _that_ obvious, are we?" I smirked, leaning over to nudge his shoulder. Mark shrugged.

"Possibly. Is that alright?" I laughed. He was literally the best.

"More than alright!" I meant it. I would rather display the wonder and respect I had for Mark publicly than hide t and have everyone think we're just good friends or whatever else people may think about us. I kissed him at the first red light, and we barely broke apart in time when it turned green. We laughed.

This was nice. Mark was making progress, but I knew he still had a long ways to go before he was completely over it. And that was fine, cus I'd be there, every step of the way.


	11. Star Trek AU: Among the Stars

**PLEASE BARE IN MIND THAT THIS IS AN AU, ALRIGHT? I WANT TO POINT THAT OUT. ANY DIFFERENCES FROM WHAT YOU ARE USED TO, THAT'S WHY. I WANT TO POINT THAT OUT. I LOVE Y'ALL TO PIECES AND WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATIVE OF A FEW REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW IF AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE. NO ONE'S PERFECT, OKAY? LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

The first time I ever saw him was on the Engineering deck when Scotty, Kirk and I beamed aboard the Enterprise.

He was stunned that I suddenly beamed in front of him. I was shocked by how close we were. I would hardly need to move my hand to touch him. I just stood there in shock. This was unbelievable!

...We'd done it! We'd figured out the theory of interplanetary beaming (With a little help, but still...)! I was dizzy just thinking about it! We'd made _history_! The man in front of me reached for his comm, possibly to raise an alert that we were here. I reached out the tiny amount of space between us and stopped him, gripping his wrist, strong, steady, confident beneath my fingers. His skin was warm and slightly rough to the touch. I briefly wondered why my lips went dry. Maybe it was the stress and anxiety I was feeling. Let's go with that.

"Please don't. We're just trying to get to the bridge. You can say you ever saw anyone if you tell me where it is." I knew it was a pathetic deal, but it could spare him some trouble, when the Captain figures out that we had beamed aboard. He pulled the comm out anyway, easily slipping between my fingers (not that I was weak. I just wanted to trust him). "Don't!" His finger halted just above the button. I licked my lips. "Please." I felt my pulse quicken a little as he smirked at me. I chalked it up to anxiety at being discovered illegally aboard this star-ship, which would mean at least a court martial. If Dad can talk the Admiralty down. Which, yeah, that's not gonna happen.

"You said you're going to the bridge anyway, right?" He replied calmly, with an almost amused expression. His voice was as smooth and rich as a good coffee, deep, sightly gravelly baritones undermining the smoothness only a little. "I'm just giving you a head-start." Despite my slight blush (that voice was dang smooth and warm. Nothing I was used to), I huff in irritation (I'd really wanted to trust him. I'm far too trusting...) and leave to find Kirk...with my twin brother on the ground, coughing. He was also...dripping wet?! The entire floor was soaked! What the-later, Aisling! Warning time! Gotta take advantage of the head start that gentleman gave me!

"Security is on the way." I called. Kirk helped my dripping wet brother up, groaning in frustration.

"You alright?" Kirk asked. I frown at him. There was something off about this whole thing. That older Vulcan on Delta Vega said something about being from the future, that Kirk needed to be Captain of the Enterprise, and that Kirk and a guy named Spock (who I think is the younger version of...ow, my head's starting to hurt with all this time-travel nonsense...the current Captain of the ship.) are supposed to form some bond. And (I don't think I was supposed to hear this) in order for Kirk to get to the Captain's chair, he needed Spock, who is a __Vulcan__ , to be emotionally compromised about something regarding a planet.

 _" _Jim, I just lost my planet.__ _ _I am emotionally compromised.__ _ _All you have to do is get me to show it."__ The guy had said. Man, I needed to talk to Kirk about everything ASAP. I have __zero__ idea what's going on here.

"Why in the devil are yeh wet?!" I demanded. Scotty huffed. He never felt the need to explain himself until I gave him the evil eyes. That always loosened his tongue.

"Ended up in thah water distribution pipes." I blanched. No way! How in the name of __heaven__ did my brother end up in __there__?!

 _"_ _ _What__ _?!"_ He sighed. Monty had always found my constant worrying annoying. I'd always thought he was being too careless. So how he'd talked me into kidnapping that dang beagle is beyond me. I guess I just wanted to make sure that my idiot twin didn't get himself hurt or something.

"Ahm fine, lass! Quit yer whinin' and les' go!" He grumbled, jogging to catch upon to Kirk. "My head's buzzin' and I'm soakin', but besides that I'm fine." He hissed as we ran. "Tha' hatch access willnae go unnoticed fer long!" We were suddenly accosted by several burly men with phaser pistols. I gulped, hoping they were set to stun. They looked like they could do some damage. The men glared down at us, looking ready to rip us in two at any moment.

Which, naturally, I'd rather avoid, if at all possible. I licked my lips, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa now, guys. Yeh really wanna do this?" I chuckled nervously. "Doesn't this seem a tad excessive?" So much for our headstart...oh, well. We wasted it. Whoops.

=#=#=#=#=

The next time I saw him, I was working in the Med Bay and trying not to drool on the amazing machinery in here and not expecting a tap to the shoulder. I was cleaning and sterilizing everything, Shakira's _She Wolf_ blaring in my earbuds. I was tapping my feet to the rhythm and enjoying the song.

" _Sitting up at the bar, starin' right at her prey...it's goin' well so far, she's gonna get her way..._ "

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I jerked around and nearly ripped my ear off getting an earbud out.

"Geez! Give a girl a little warning!" I barked, panting. He laughed.

"I tried. Called a 'hello' when I came in, Hun." I huffed at being called 'hun', turning to get back to sterilizing the surgery table. Last one. "Hey, I don't know your name, so I had to think of something." The man barked at my reaction to the awful petname. I felt my body betray me and shiver subtly at the warm, rich voice. It'd been a few days since I heard it.

"You don't need it." I relplied. McCoy will kill me for letting someone into the Med Bay after hours. So he doesn't need a name.

"Maybe. Mine's Mark. Mark Fischbach."

"And is there any reason you're in Med Bay after visiting hours, Mark?" I replied, nodding to the beat of the song.

"Do I need one?"

"It's against Regulations." Mark shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I'll get caught."

"I could turn you in." I mused, knowing full well that I wouldn't. I'd never dare. After all, he wasn't being a complete nuisance. And it's not like he's getting in my way and touching my freshly sterilized surfaces.

"You won't."

"Oh, really?" I snapped back. Mark laughed.

"Really." He knew me so well, and yet he'd only really met me. This was basically our first conversation. It's not like he thought about me or anything. I glared at him.

"Don't assume you know me. We've literally just met." I noticed the traces of red dye in his hair, prominent in the lowest few inches as he came closer. Thankfully, I was done sterilizing everything and was ready to card out and head to my quarters for a relaxing shower. It felt so good after Delta Vega. Mark shrugged.

"I may not know you, but I'd like to." My heart skipped a beat. Whoa...what?!

"Excuse me?" Mark shrugged again, leaning against the wall, smirking. I felt a bit hotter all of a sudden.

"It's not everyday someone beams onto the ship while we're at warp."

"Thanks to my twin brother, Monty."

"You were with him, though."

"So?"

"So I just want to get to know you." I gulped. What was the harm in telling him my name, eh?

"...Aisling Scot."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He walked away, whistling under his breath.

=#=#=#=#=

He always shows up when I least expect it. I was eating replicated chicken tenders and fries with an iced water for dinner when he just comes and sits beside me like nothing's wrong. I start at his sudden entrance as he laughs.

"Shut it, Mark! You startled me!"

"Priceless."

"Prick." I retort, sticking my tongue at him.

"Missed you." He mused, smirked and talking a bite of his sushi roll. I roll my eyes.

"Say that to all the girls you hit on?"

"Nah. Just the ones that really catch my eye."

"Mine are up here." Mark pulled a face.

"I wasn't-"

"I know. It's nice to see disgust at that remark. You never see it often enough these days." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah. Guys usually try and laugh it off, or take it as an invitation to hit on the girl harder." I held in a chuckle. He would not get me this at ease this easily.

"What brings you by this time around?"

"You. What do you do? What are you on this ship?" I chuckled nervously.

"J-janitor." I mumbled under my breath. It was embarrassing, but there were not that many opportunities for getting aboard a star-ship with a Master's Degree in Early Education, of all fricking things. Yeah, I was a children's teacher. It always intrigued me, and I loved kids. But, again, not much need for a teacher onboard a star-ship full of graduated adults.

"Nice. Respect. No just anyone can clean an entire ship alone."

"It's not just me." True fact; there are at least five other Janitors that I know if already, and I was just a few days on the job.

"I saw you clean the entire Med Bay by yourself last night." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that big."

"Matter of perspective. For instance...compare the Med Bay to the Engineering deck, and you aren't thinking it's that big. But, in reality, it's nothing to shake a stick at." I rolled my eyes at that. He was mocking me. _Join the line, bud..._ I thought angrily. Many people had told me 'you missed a spot' or 'make sure you get the food up, jannie. Wouldn't want anyone to have to smell that few days from now'. I was sick of it!

"You're right. It's nothing. Now if you're done joking around about my job...I'd like to get back to eating." There was something like shock in Mark's eyes.

"Wait...it was a joke, Ais!" He replied, leaning in, eyes sincere and shocked. "I didn't mean to make light of your job, and I certainly think you do it really well, but I was just...trying to make a joke." I sighed.

"It's fine, Mark. I just...I guess I stayed up a little too late last night."

"Then why spend that much time cleaning?" I shrugged, still a little nettled.

"Needs to be done."

"Not necessarily by you, though." I laughed.

"Who else is willing to spend that much time cleaning the dang-busted ship?"

"Touche."

=#=#=#=#=

The next time...was far less pleasant. I wish it could have been over lunch again, but no...

It was just after everything was said and done. It was, by far, the most serious we'd ever been together. There was nothing to joke about. Not when we were without a Warp Core and limping back to Starfleet with a fairly damaged ship and an even more damaged crew. The number of patients in the Med Bay attested to that. Mark was sitting on a small, portable chair, clutching at a major-looking laceration on his thigh. I swallowed, managing to forget my minor gash to the temple and across my hip by comparison. I came over. Mark was crying, I was shocked and slightly horrified to note. It was unusual, and unheard of for me. He was always the one with a smile and a joke living on the brink of verbalization, and while they may be crude, they were hilarious and _Mark_ 's jokes. I wanted to see that smile again as I knelt to invesitigate the tears.

"...What's up?" I asked weakly, wiping away the few tears in his eyes away and giving him a tender, caring smile. I knew that _something_ had clearly happened, because Mark was never this...empty. He was nothing like what I was used to. I was used to his explosive, cheery nature that spread to everyone he talked to. Not this empty, depressed shell of my good friend. Mark's eyes met mine with an almost desperate craving. I wanted to back away (I'd never been looked at like that), but I could still say I trust Mark. I tilted my head and repeated the question-barely-before I was drawn into a _tight_ hug. I was unprepared, but adjusted quickly. He needed me, regardless of how it hurt. He squeezed _really_ tight. We drew apart, Mark's eyes more bloodshot than when I'd come over, tears streaming down his face.

"...I-I-I...I lost...Dan..." I gasped in shock. I knew people had died, but...dang. No...I'd never thought it'd be someone my friend knew.

"Who was Dan..?" I asked, cus Mark had never really talked about anyone named Dan. Or any of his friends. granted, we'd hardly talked at all, really, so I couldn't really expect him to divulge all his lfie story and dirty secrets to me yet. I just, to coin Mark's own words, 'wanted to get to know you better'. That's all. Mark sniffled, wiping his eyes and grimacing when his hand moved the bandages on his leg.

"He was...my best friend. One of several...a great guy. Great guy..." He trailed off, ending in more sobs. he clutched me to him again. I was shocked at the...way he hugged me. It was as if he was worried I'd either break or disappear if he were to let me go. I patted his back gently. It was pathetic, but it was all I had at the moment.

"Mark...I know this is stupid, but...I'm sorry for your loss. Really. He must have meant a lot to you." Mark sobbed harder.

"Yeah...he really did. I just...he was gone in a second...in a heartbeat. Just...there one second, then, when that panel came off...he was gone. I was able to grab a bolted chair, but Dan was not so lucky. I'd just caught him... and then he got hit by a monitor that was sucked loose, knocked him right out an'...he was so heavy...I couldn't...couldn't...hold...fricking..." He completely lost it, electing to drench my shirt with his tears. I started crying at the way he acted...lost. He was lost...alone and scared at teh prospect of moving on without this Dan guy. I will help Mark as much as I can, that I know. I will be there in any way he needs. If he wants to just move on on his own...forget it. Being alone is _not_ the way to handle this...it never is. I heard footsteps approach me and felt a hand on my shoulder, the one not occupied with a sobbing Mark. I looked up, bleary-eyes and all, to see Scotty, and my other brother, Sean. I blink. I'd forgotten. Sean was the Golden Boy. He was never the screw-up the other two of his trio were. Me, Scotty and Sean are triplets, but I find it easier to call Scotty my twin brother because it's not like Sean could be around much, with his studies and all. At least, that's what he always said. He sacrificed family time for better grades and a better standing in Starfleet. Maybe seeing the affect such a rigorious study course had on our older brother (what with his lack of time for his family, _heaven forbid_ a social life) led us to where we are now; just off exile for misconduct and disregard for regulations. And, technically, we were supposed to get off that God-forsaken rock they mistake for a habitable planet for as long as fricking Admirals Archer and Marcus decided. It was a swift and final decision. We were suddenly off to Delta Vega, without a real, proper goodbye to our name.

All in all, it wasn't too big of a shock Sean was here, ambitious, hard-working nutjob that he is. At least, it was not as big a shock as finding out he was engaged to a _gorgeous_ woman, the ceremony set for shortly after we're get back to Earth, depending on when we get back. I just swallow, still too raw from sobbing to speak. Sean cocked a brow.

"Mark?" Mark looked up, trying to wipe his eyes. He'd stopped the hysterics, but the tears still flowed, and the hiccups still came.

"Sean?" He asked weakly, voice raspy and broken with hiccups. Scotty and Sean sat beside us, one on either side.

"Listen...I, uh...I knew Enisgn Kyre, almost as well as I know you. Good lad. He worked his best at anything he did, in Science, and in general. He gave life his all." It was as good as any eulogy. After all, the body was already disposed of. Space was cruel like that. It doesn't play by the rules, it doesn't cooperate at all. Just when you think you have it figured out, it throws you a screw-ball, right where it hurts. Mark started sobbing again, his head now against my collarbone. Scotty and Sean merely tilted their heads at me. I shrugged. 'I had no idea what was happening, guys.' my look said.

"It's jes' NOT FAIR!" Mark suddenly screamed. "WHY COULDN'T I HAVE HELD ON?! IT SHOULD'VE-" I squeezed him, effectively shutting him up. He had a painful, iron grip on my shirt, almost grabbing something he shouldn't.

"Mark...please...don't." I sobbed, clutching him. "That's a dangerous road. Come on, man. You can do this. Please...just...just don't give up, kay?" I begged, Mark staring at me. Then...

I am still not sure who started it, leaning in first, but...before we knew it...we were kissing! I had no idea what made me-okay, that's kind of a lie. I have always been good at picking up on romance...and Mark was firing off all the flares of a man pursuing a lady. I'd fallen, head over heels, for his charm and love of life. It was something I'd been a bit off-put by at first, no lie, but...I'd sometimes just watch him work, entranced by his easy grace and smooth movements. It was so thrilling, knowing that what he (and the other Engineers) did made the smooth operation of this ship possible. Even if he were typing on a monitor, or screwing in a bolt, it had been getting increasingly hard not to start conversations. If i did that, I'd fall in love. And, well, who'd want some dorky Early Education major, anyway? Mark wanted to talk to me, he'd talk to me. right? And now...!ark was coping with a loss! What was I thinking?! Sean and Scotty, in synch, Ade outcries of protest and demands as to what the bloody heck was going on, and why we were snogging like this in public. It didn't matter, though, because I was kissing a boy and he was kissing me back.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I...don't... Don't know what-" I placed a finger on their lips to silence him. Last thing I needed was excuses and halfhearted apologies for something done merelynin an attempt toncope with the pain he now felt.

"Nothing's wrong, Mark. It's...OK. More than okay..." My brothers wisely did not say a word. I pecked his cheek. "It's how you cope. That's fine, but no more than kissin', all right?" I asked with a wink, feeling a little deflated that my first kiss was nothing more than a coping strategy, but willing to roll with it. Mark sighed.

"I think...think it could be more than just a coping mechanism, though." I nodded, though I felt dizzy. A boy was interested in me? How?! I'm far from the prettiest girl onboard, and hardly what men consider desirable. But if Mark wanted to settle for me of all people...who was I to complain? I smiled.

"Like I said...it's all good."


End file.
